


To Keep Secrets Hidden

by ComfyCouch55



Category: Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms, Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: >:DDDDDD, 7k Gangs not havin' a GUCHI good time, 7k in trouble???, HA HAA!, Hooooooooo BOI, I MADE THEM SUFFER!, I love sippin' da tears of my readers in da morn'..., IT TWAS ME!, Lil' Homie gets a bad time, M/M, Other, Somebody gon die, This gon be a dosey, Varian S N A P S, Varian's Villain self comes back from the dead, Who'd have thought?, Yike-a-roonies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 07:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 26,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26469367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComfyCouch55/pseuds/ComfyCouch55
Summary: Varian's life finally seems to be looking up.His father is alive and free. The Kingdom is saved and restored. His friendship with his friends rekindled. And his father now allowed him to travel the 7 Kingdoms! He even was able to make some new friends who share in his interests!But it all comes crashing down when an unwelcome face comes back to haunt him. Demanding he return to his old ways.If he refuses...His friends will pay the price..
Relationships: Andrew - Relationship, Hugo & Nuru & Varian & Yong (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms), Separatists of Saporia
Comments: 36
Kudos: 61





	1. -Act 1- How've ya been pal?...

**Author's Note:**

> WOWZERS!  
> Did I start a thing???  
> Me??  
> This is new huh?..  
> WELP... Dis be my first fic! Had the -evil- CURIOUS idea of "what if Varian ran into Andrew during the events of 7k?"  
> "And what if he was being forced to work for him?"  
> "And what if something happened to turn Varian back to his dark side???"  
> Then I got typin'..  
> HEEEHHEHEHEHE..  
> I'm excited! Well..  
> ONTO THE SHOW!  
> LIGHTS, CAMERA.. ACTION!  
> (Oh.. Some reviews n' thoughts on how I did down below will be super swell! Thx homies!)

Varian took the large bucket, and proceeded down to the river bank. The camp was in dire need of reserves.

He had already set up the purifier, and Yong was to heat the water through the camp fire, _with supervision of course!_ Varian chuckles to himself. Reminiscing on the adorable and excited face Yong made knowing he was being trusted to handle camp fire duty.

Varian made a mental note to give Yong more privileges more often. Just seeing that face is enough to cure world aliments.

He soon approached the river bend as he got to work on filling the bucket. He remembered a tune he'd heard in the kingdom prior festivals and started to hum it merrily.

Watching the water slush along the inside of the container. He was just about done with the first bucket when he heard the crunching of leaves behind him getting closer.

Thinking it was one of his friends coming to ask a question, or even Hugo coming to annoy him again _(properly the latter)_.

Varian rolls his eyes in amusement. He takes a guess it's Hugo.

"Hugh, I'm gonna tell you now, any dumb prank you have up your sleeves isn't going to work on m-"

_"Wasn't planning on it kid."_

**Varian stills at the voice.**

Much deeper and older than Hugo's. With a lace of malice and edge that he swore he recognized all these years later.

 _Kid?..._ Varian thought to himself.

_No one in our group calls me "Kid".The only one I recall calling me "Kid" is Eugene and Cass._

**_But they're nowhere near here..._ **

He started to go through his minds catalog of all the times he's met anyone who referred to him as _"Kid"._

The only one he landed on was a face he hated more than anything.

A man who made his life both miserable and full of fake, artificial hope.

A man who groomed him into becoming the very thing he hated most about himself.

Varian blanched. _**No...No no no no NO! It CAN'T BE HIM!** _He panicked.

Varian's hands started to shake.

The tremors slowly creeping up his arms, spreading to his chest and exploding onto his body.

Overtaking control.

 _No, no... H-He was locked up with the other separatist._ Varian thought as he huffed out a nervous laugh.

_There's no way he could have escaped. Rapunzel wouldn't- **Couldn't** have allowed or even let that snake of a man out of her sight. Im-Impossible!_

Varian, feeling himself a bit brave, slowly turned his head around to the source of that voice. His body screaming at him to run. As his eyes finally found its target, all blood ran cold within him.

There, standing mere feet from where he kneeled by the river, was the object of his pain, fears, and self-hate.

The very man who convinced him of every lie he told himself to commit the worst atrocities he'd never be able to take back. No matter how much he wanted.

There, stood the very man who deceived him and told him he was like family. Made him **_FEEL_ **something for once other than grief, anger, and self-pity...

Made him think he actually belonged somewhere... With someone...

**_What a fool he was._ **

Varian's mouth ran dry. He wanted to scream, cry, run, run as fast and hard away from this man. This man who slithered his way into his heart and twisted it to do his bidding.

Like a master would his puppet.

**But he froze.**

Kneeling in place before his abuser. Waiting for a word, a comment...

A part of himself whispered... _ **A Command...**  
_

"Long time no see kid. I was starting to worry when I'd run into you again? Glad I was able to find ya. How've ya been buddy?" Andrew said, with emphasis on _"buddy"._ Holding a hint of malice and grudge.

Varian couldn't speak.

A part of him knew it was a rhetorical question. Andrew not actually wanting an actual answer.

Andrew took a step forward.

Varian shot up from his place on the grass, taking a step back. Eyes blown wide in fear.

“Aww come on kid,” Andrew said with a smug sigh. “I just came by to see how you were doing. Now that you got us locked up in jail..."

Andrew took another step forward.

Varian took a trembling step back.

"And, what do ya know? It seems like you've gotten to go out and explore!" Andrew waved his hands around himself in wide, gesturing hands. "And even better!"

Andrew took another step forward.

Varian took one back.

Feet dangerously close to the water's edge.

"It looks like you've made some new friends!" Andrew winked at him. A sly smile making Varian’s skin crawl.

A smile that hid an anger buried deep inside its crevices.

But Varian saw through it.

 _"Wh-Wha-What d-do yo-you want Andrew!?"_ Varian managed to squeak out in a harsh whisper.

Andrew merely smirked. Not the playful smirk he'd come to love from his dear friend Hugo. Or the silly ones he'd get from Yong when the young boy would tell a bad joke. Or even the "Know-it-all" smirk he'd get from Nuru when she'd purposely assert her knowledge onto Varian (or mostly Hugo) when he'd gotten something incorrect about the stars.

No...

**This smirk held memories.**

Feelings of anger and regret inside of Varian. Of bad dreams and nightmares that plagued his waking moments most days then he'd like to admit.

Varian wanted nothing more than to make this object of his pain disappear out of his sight for good...

_If only he wasn't scared out of his mind to do so._

"Well... I've come here to ask for your help bud!" Andrew said with a mock bow.

"He-Help? What kin-kind of help?" Varian managed to squeak out.

"You see... There is this carnival coming to the next kingdom over. Fun stuff really. There will be cake, streamers, games, events, you know the ones I mean right?" Andrew had his hands crossed across his chest. Leaning his weight on his left side. His pointing finger flicked in Varian's direction as if to ask Varian to add on to the conversation.

Varian knew from experience all too well he didn't want an answer.

"Anyways, there's going to be this monarch attending..."

Varian started shaking more.

"And they have been a real pain in our sides for _far_ to long." Andrew made a mock sigh of exhaustion as he placed a hand onto his chest.

"We think it's about the _perfect time_ to pay them a lil' ol' visit. Show our humble appreciation for all the hard work they've done for us! Don't you think so as well _"Buddy?"_

Rhetorical question. Varian knew it wasn't for him to speak.

Yet...

He tried to push past his fear to ask.

"Wha- What do you want of me? What have you come here for?" Varian managed to move his feet one step at a time away from the water's edge. But still keeping his distance.

"Why? Andrew left out a small puff of air through his nose.

“Silly Varian!" He gave a little chuckle as he waved away Varian's question as if they were having some silly banter, telling each other jokes.

“Why? Isn't it obvious? “

“Silly... You...”

Andrew drew to full height. A shroud of darkness covering his eyes with only the morning’s light reflecting off them revealing a murderous glow.

_**“Are going to help us get what we want."** _

\- END OF ACT 1 -


	2. -Act 2- You’re going to help us...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
> Yall...  
> 3 whole days o' sufferin'...  
> 3.  
> Program kept on puttin' spaces where there reallllly shouldn't be.  
> MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM.  
> But yall know what?  
> WE TAKE THOSE.  
> W'S IN DA CHAT BROS!  
> Also..  
> I'ma give a bIG. MOIST. TENDER SHOUTOUT TO MAH 7K DISCORD FAM! MMMmmMmmMmMMmM YALL DA REAL O.G'S OUT HERE FO' REALS!  
> DA G.O.A.T.S!  
> If it wasn't fo' dem puttin' up wit mah spam n' nonsense, none o' wat chall be lookin' at would have been made possible.  
> Dey helped me out soooo much!  
> LOVE U GUYS! <3  
> Now... ONTO DA CHAP.  
> P.S: Someone's not havin' a GUCHI good time.. Can Ya Guess Who? >v>

Varian stilled.

Did he hear right?

Help?

Help Andrew?

 _Wait._ Varian thought.

His mind trying to catch up with the statement.

_Andrew said “we...”_

_What did he mean by “we?"_ Varian thought to himself. His mind’s machinery trying to churn and function around what the elder man said. Gears buckling and creaking trying to produce an answer that made sense.

He needed clarification. Varian decide to dare ask.

He took in a deep breath.

 _“A-...”_ He choked on his words. His lips refusing to make coherent sentences form.

“Ok...” He thought as he shut his eyes tight, lips tucked into each other forming a taunt straight line as he tried to refocus on the words in his mind.

“Visualize what you need to say. _Stop shaking Varian!_ Come on! One syllable at a time... _Come on!"_ Varian thought, scolding himself from failing to speak.

But who could blame him really?

One of the objects of his nightmares just suddenly appeared like it was some sort of twisted comedy show with a special unwanted guest.

**Varian’s day was just getting better too...**

What a way to start his morning.

“W-wha-” A deep inhale. “What do you mean _"we"?”_ He said in a shaky exhale.

 _There we go._ Varian thought, mentally patting himself on the back.

Andrew gave another small chuckle.

Varian frowned.

“Really kid? And here I thought we were all such great friends?”

The elder man gave a face of mock hurt. A hand placed over his heart with arms crossed against his chest.

 _“Ouch kid._ That really stings ya know.” Andrew tilted his head to the ground, eyes downcast.

To anyone else, it would have looked as if he was truly sad or hurt by Varian’s comment.

But Varian knew far too much of this little acting the elder man loved to pull form his bag of tricks and manipulations.

Varian gathered the little bit of bravery he had managed to squeeze out of him to say-

“C-Cut the crap Andrew. Yo-You're lit-little act of looking sad won't work on me!”

 _Not anymore..._ A small part of Varian whispered back to himself.

 _“What do you mean... “we” Andrew."_ Varian said as he tried to stand to his full height, but the pure fear that still clung to his body just would not go down without a fight. Causing the young alchemist to look a bit hunched into himself, shivering like he came out from a cold rainstorm.

“Ahh... I see you still got that spunk in you after all this time....” Andrew said. His mouth curving into a sly grin.

His murky brown eyes glinting with a predatory hunger.

Andrew then stocked his way over towards Varian. The young alchemist tried to get away but his body refused to move. As if it were frozen to the ground, shackled to an invisible ball and chain.

All Varian could do was stare.

Wide eyed and full of fear as he watched the elder man start to circle around him.

Those deep brown eyes had shadows casts underneath them. Purple tinting under his bottom lids.

“He wasn’t been sleeping well.” Varian thought as he got a good look at the Saporian leader.

Blue eyes glanced upwards to get a better look at his abuser.

Andrew’s hair had from afar looked fine. Like the same smug prick he’d met in jail all those years ago. But on closer inspection, his hair, usually in a neat and well-kept man bun had been messily put back together.

Like he had been running his hands through them constantly in frustration. Then tried to smooth it back together in a sad failed attempt.

Varian’s eyes then scanned his facial features. He looked the same, except for his tired eyes and face. But his clothes, Varian realized, had this dustiness to them.

Probably from the dirty jail floor they had to sleep on most days back in Corona. The beds they’ve been given were just too hard on their bodies. So, their best bet at getting any decent night sleep and to stay warm from the cold Coronaian night air was to place the blankets on the floor, huddle together and use each other as pillows.

Varian shut his eyes and turned his head away at the memory.

He’d tried to wipe that section of his life away for good.

Guess the universe really wanted him to take that trip down memory lane, holding him as he kicked and screamed to get away.

Today really wasn’t his day.

Andrew circled around the young alchemist.

His eyes scanning Varian's body.

It was like the elder man was looking for something on Varian that Varian just couldn't for the life of him find himself.

Andrew finally came to a stop right behind him.

The young alchemist could feel the elder man lean down against his back. Fingers curling around his shoulders.

His hot breath against his right ear lobe...

"I really liked that about you ya know?" Andrew whispered.

Fingers started to tap, tap, tap atop his shoulder.

Varian stood rigid.

Eyes blown wide in terror looking straight ahead.

He dared not move.

"You always were a little smart ass. But...” Varian shuddered as he could feel the loud pop sound following the tail end of the word “but” vibrating off the inside of his ear as hot, moist air tickled the canal.

“You still knew how to get things done."

A chuckle rang in Varian's ear sending a shiver down his spine.

Suddenly.

It was like images were rapidly playing in Varian’s mind against his will.

A jail cell, yelling, cold hard floors, iron chains, the furious face of the King, bloodied hands, the fear-stricken tear stained face of the Queen, a wand, screaming, crying, laughter, his laughter, sick, twisted, evil...

Varian sucked in a breath.

It was getting harder to breath.

The sound of blood pumping through his ears.

His chest contracting into itself.

Crushing his lungs.

Squeezing.

His vision blurring.

“As I was saying...” Andrew’s voice sounding distorted from the rushing of blood filling the young man’s ear drums. The elder man continued in a hushed whisper against his ear. “Our friends, you remember them, right? Clementine?”

Varian wanted to scream.

“Kai, Maisie, and your big brother Juniper? You wouldn’t have forgotten about your family, right?”

Varian couldn’t get any proper air into his lungs.

His breaths coming in and out in quick huffed successions. Tears began to dance in the corners of his eyes.

“Kid?” Andrew drawled on, waiting for a response. His eyes narrowing with a raised brow and a frown etched onto his lips.

Fingers grasped hard around Varian’s chin.

Twisting his neck as his head was forced to look up at the man.

Baby blue, terror filled eyes met with dark, murky, umber-brown ones.

A deep-seated fury laced deep into the irises.

An expectant look in the elder’s eyes as his mouth formed a thin line.

Looking down upon the young man.

Looking through him.

“Now...” Andrew began.

“I do believe I asked you a question?” Andrew pressed. Fingers digging into the alchemist's cheeks.

Varian’s breath came to a stop.

His mind running a million miles a second.

Answer.

Andrew wanted an answer.

Quick.

What did he ask?

That... If he remembered the others, right?

Yes!

Ok.

OK,ok,ok,ok,o-

…

Varian’s mind shut down.

A click in his brain making him go into auto pilot.

His mouth moving on its own.

“...”

A small wheeze came between the young man’s lips.

“Yu-mmp...” His lips fumbled to communicate words.

Tears speed down his cheeks.

“Y-Yes...”

"Yes, what?" The elder demanded.

“Ye-Yes... I remember them. I-”

A quick inhale.

“I haven’t forgotten them. I-…”

Another deep inhale.

“I would never...”

By now, tears were flowing freely down Varian’s checks and atop of Andrew’s fingers.

Silence.

Not a word passed between them.

The only sounds were of a young man’s panicked breaths coming in quick bouts.

The sounds of birds and wildlife merrily going about their day.

The rushing of water from the river behind them.

The world going on around the two as if Varian’s nightmares weren’t playing right in front of him.

The Saporian man gave a slow, unamused blink. Staring Varian down. Umber eyes still searching his blues.

Looking for something.

Once found, it held a glint of mischief, satisfaction and glee. A snicker leaving the elders lips as a smug smile started to form.

“Good. Wonderful even.” Andrew’s fingers released their hold from Varian’s cheeks.

Angry red crescent lines marked along the younger's jawline.

“Glad you didn’t forget!” Andrew gave a closed eyed smile as he brought the very hand that marked Varian’s cheeks to give a small pat, pat against his left cheek.

“Well, the guys and I had this great idea you see.” The Saporian leader carried on the conversation as if nothing happened.

Yet,

His hand never left Varian's cheek.

Fingers still laid upon his left shoulder.

“We see that Corona and their trades have been getting pretty strong lately...”

The elder’s thumb started to caress against the younger's cheek. Rubbing small circles against the flesh.

A small whimper escaped from Varian’s lips. His head moved on auto pilot turning slowly towards the ground. Eyes staring straight into the muddy grass below like it was the most interesting thing to see.

Andrew’s smile grew.

“It’s quite annoying really. Just when we thought Corona had finally fallen from that attack from that blue rocked powered bitch-”

Varian’s head snapped up at the mention of his good friend.

His mind unlocked from his fear.

“Did he just?” Varian thought. “Call Cass a-?”

He didn’t want to finish that thought.

Anger.

Red and hot made his way up his chest.

He couldn’t stay silent.

What gave him the right to call Cass that?

No.

He better take it back.

No...

He’s going to take it back.

Lips started to move on its own.

“...”

Andrew raised an eyebrow in question. Watching the younger's face start to morph.

“...Take it back.”

A harsh whisper cut off the elder's speech. Too quiet to be heard if you didn’t pay attention.

“What?” Andrew turned his attention to Varian. A look of disapproval for cutting him off mid-speech.

“I said... TAKE IT BACK!” Varian screamed as he shoved Andrew away. Causing the elder man to stagger back towards the river's edge.

Unfortunately, he regained his balance before he could fall in.

Pity.

“Excuse me?” Andrew said as he crossed his arms in annoyance.

“Piss OFF with your “ExCuSE mE” Varian mocked.

“You do NOT talk such nonsense about my friend. How DARE YOU!” Varian snarled.

Andrew simply looked on annoyed. As if he was a child throwing a temper tantrum and was simply waiting for them to calm down.

“You have NO idea what she was going through. You weren’t there. How the HELL- What gave you the right?!... TAKE IT BACK. Right NOW!” Varian demanded as he fast walked himself towards the elder man. Coming to a stop in front of him as he jabbed his gloved finger into the elder’s chest.

“Now.” Icy blue eyes glared into unamused umber ones.

“Sigh...” Andrew sighed as he ran a tired hand down his face. Like a parent who was tired of their child's stupid antics.

“Listen kid-”

“Now Andrew...” Varian sneered. Finger still pressed against the elder's chest.

A tense silence filled the air.

Both staring each other down.

Waiting for the other to break first. Like a mini starring contest.

None blinking.

Waiting.

Watching.

“Tsk. Augh, FINE. I take it back. Happy?” Andrew huffed in annoyance as he lowered Varian’s finger down as he rolled his eyes. Hand waving away Varian as if he was waving away a whining child.

“Geeze kid. Still got that crush huh?” Andrew smirked as he leaned his weight onto his right side, a hand resting on his right hip.

Bright cherry tomato red exploded against freckled cheeks as heat radiated off them.

Teary eyes blown wide.

“I-I do NOT Hav-Have that crush anymore... I...” The tail of his sentence a whisper. The younger's gloved fists clenched to his sides as he turned his head away. Embarrassment displayed across his features as his hand latched onto his arm in a lame attempt at self-comfort.

“Dwaa.. Don’t be like that kid. It was just a joke.” Andew cooed.

Varian wanted to slap him.

“Listen. I just came to talk you see?”

Varian glared at the man. His hand rubbing up and down his arm.

“Like I was saying, before I was rudely interrupted.” Andrew pressed a hand to his chest in fake hurt as he made a dramatic show of turning away from Varian.

Varian definitely wanted to slap him.

“We’re planning to stop a future trade deal between two merchants that are big contributors to Corona’s economy. If we can stop these trades from starting...” The elder man glanced at Varian. As if he was waiting for Varian to interrupt him again. Eyes observing him.

Varian kept his mouth shut. Only a snarl remaining on his face.

Andrew nodded in approval. A smug smile making its way across his lips.

“Prick.” Varian thought.

“Then, we can make sure that the upcoming materials the kingdom needs this winter won't come through. Thus!” Andrew chuckled. “Corona’s citizens won't be able to survive.” The elder man gave a low cackle at this like he just told the funniest joke.

“They barely have the materials needed to rebuild after the kingdoms latest attack!” Andrew’s eyes glistened in glee. “Corona’s basically on death row!” Andrew’s laughter heightening the more he drew on.

Varian rolled his eyes.

“Wait.” Varian paused his thoughts.

“Trade deals? Does he mean the trades between the Neserdnia and Corona?” Varian pondered.

“The trades Rapunzel and Eugene were excited to receive? But, without those building materials, most of Corona’s citizens wouldn’t be able to withstand this upcoming winter. Didn’t the royal meteorologist say this upcoming winter for Corona was going to be a harsh one?”

Varian’s eyes widened in realization. "Without those materials, the majority of the population would be hit badly. Especially those in the poorer regions like old Corona. They wouldn't be able to survive..."

“Andrew, you can’t be serious?!” Varian exclaimed.

The Saporian leader stopped his laughter as he looked on at the young alchemist exasperated.

“Now, why wouldn’t I be serious Varian? The elder man shook his head as a heavy, tired sigh escaped his lips. “Honestly, use your head for once.” The elder man rolled his eyes in annoyance.

Boiling hot anger started to bubble in the pit of Varian’s guts.

“No...” Varian thought as he tried to calm himself down.

Inhale.

Hold.

Exhale.

Hold.

Repeat.

Boiling anger slowly fizzed out to a low ember.

“Good enough for now.” Varian thought as he sighed and tried again to talk to the irritating man.

“Andrew... Interfering with these trades will not only hider the rebuilding of Corona...” Varian reiterated.

The elder man simply raised an eyebrow wearing an uninterested expression.

The low embers in Varian’s gut started to grow.

Varian grit his teeth as he tried not to run up and slap the man in front of him.

“It will also interfere with the people of Neserdnia and their trade relations with Corona!”

The Saporian man gave a long dramatic tired sigh.

Embers grew to flames.

Varian’s fists clenched to both sides of him as he tried to control himself.

“Neserdnia is also doing trades with other kingdoms?” Varian expressed. Annoyance and anger clear in his tone.

The elder man simply shrugged.

Flames turned to a bonfire as Varian stormed up to the infuriating man in front of him.

“Are you actually dumb?! No, like, seriously?” Varian howled as his face lit up in an angry deep scarlet red. Veins protruding from his neck.

The elder man gaped at the younger as angry hands flapped and flailed wildly in the air.

“No, n-no. No one can be this stupid. I m-m-mean doing something like this is just crazy. Most o-of all idiotic.” Varian stammered on as he paced the muddy grass earth going back half way down the river, then back in front of the elder man.

“How is my plan idiotic? Andrew questioned as he placed both fists on either side of his hips. Clear annoyance laced in his tone. “It’s the perfect plan to destroy Corona from the inside out!”

Varian stopped his pacing as his head slowly turned towards the elder man. An incredulous look on his face as his lips formed a tight line.

“Oh... You really are stupid. Wow.” The young alchemist stared wide eyed in disbelief as he rested his forehead against his hand. Head turning to face the muddy grass earth below.

“Excuse me?” Andrew exclaimed in irritation.

“YOU’RE DUMB. YOU’RE NOT SMART!” Varian snaped as he threw his hands over his head then guested wildly in the elder man’s direction.

Andrew, taken aback by the younger's reaction, eyes locked onto his raging form.

“If you were actually using that little brain of yours-” Varian yelled as he aggressively tapped his temple with his finger. “You would know that interfering with this trade will not only effect Corona, not only Neserdnia-” Varian shouted as he used his pointed finger to count off his other hand. “But also, the clan of Saporia! You remember right? How there’s still a section of Saporians in both kingdoms?! You’ll be hurting them Andrew! You’re going to be destroying their lives with this!”

Varian’s breaths coming out in harsh huffs as he stared down the elder man.

The Saporian leader frowned as anger flashed in his eyes.

Then, a smile formed across his lips.

“Heh... Ya know kid. You’re pretty smart. Genius even, and I don’t say that about just anyone.” Andrew said with a tilt of his head and a smirk of his lips as he wagged his finger with a chuckle.

“That’s why we need you on our team you see. With your brains, and my skills-” Andrew explained with a smirk as he placed his hand over his chest with smug confidence.

“We’ll be able to work around that little problem so it’ll only effect Corona and Neserdnia.” Andrew explained as he motioned his hand in a circular wave.

Varian gawked at the man.

He wasn’t serious right? He isn’t being serious.

Right?

“You don’t care about the citizens of Neserdnia?” Varian asked as he stepped forward.

“You know they’re very protective of their resources, right? Neserdnia only recently opened up their trades to a few kingdoms. Corona was the one to convince them to open. Doing this is a really bad idea.” Varian tried to explain as he brought both hands parallel to his face, arms tense with frustration before sharping pointing them downwards towards the elder man.

“Also, Neserdnia has nothing to do with the conflict between Corona and Saporia!” Varian exclaimed, his shoulders tense and arms rigid with frustration, as his fingers spread open, shaking violently. Like he was trying to force the statement into Andrew’s head.

“And that’s why with you here we won't run into any of those issues.” Andrew drawled on.

“You obviously have a way for us to avoid said problem, don’t you?” Andrew stated as he rested his hand on his left hip. Leaning on his left side as he gestured with his other hand up at the young alchemist.

“You always had great plans and knew how to get around... Sticky situations.” Andrew commented with a sly smile.

Varian took a deep inhale through his nostrils as he shut his eyes tightly. Face scrunched up as he tried desperately to calm down.

They always butted heads like this. It was just infuriating to the young alchemist to deal with. Varian would talk about the logistics of a situation, yet Andrew wanted to go about it another way.

Meaning his way.

It was exhausting...

And yet...

Somehow...

They always came to a compromise.

They always made up.

With Andrew coming back to Varian with hot cocoa and an “apology”.

A loose one...

But, an apology no less.

He even put in the marshmallows that Varian loved.

It made him feel like Andrew cared.

Cared about him.

He treated him like a younger brother.

Was there for him in the middle of those terrible nights he woke up screaming to his many nightmarish memories of amber prisons and the lingering feeling of frost against his goose bumped covered skin.

Hugged him tight and rubbed soothing circles on the sobbing boy’s back as the younger curled into his arms as he sung him to sleep.

He felt-

“NO.” Varian screamed in his mind. Immediately cutting off that train of thought.

Shoving those feelings of longing lingering to the very back of his mind.

Re-locking it in a cast iron cage and tungsten lock. Throwing away the key.

He won't go down that path.

No.

After everything this man has done to him.

He won't be manipulated again.

He wouldn’t-

COULDN’T allow this man to slither his way back into his heart. Make him think he cared.

No.

He refused.

“Listen, Andrew.” Varian stated with all the calmness he would muster without revealing his true feelings he still had for the man.

Arms pressed stiffly to either side of himself as gloved hands clenched taut. Knuckles whitening.

“I’m not going to help you. I’m done with that life. You know that. And quite frankly? I never wanted to see your face again. After everything you’ve done. After everything I've done... I-”

Varian took a steadying breath as he slowly closed his eyes. Eyebrows tensed as fragments of tears gathered on the corners of his eyes, threatening to escape.

“I’m tired. I’m leaving now. Goodbye, Andrew.”

Varian then moved passed the elder man.

The man he used to see as a big brother.

He walked towards the river's edge, bending as he picked up the discarded bucket and kneeled down, gathering up as much of the freezing river water as he could.

Hands trembling as he held onto the vessel.

And not from the cold of the water.

Andrew frowned as he turned around. Looking at Varian’s kneeling form at the river's edge.

Andrew reached out his hand towards the young man as he took a step closer.

“Varian-”

“I’m tired, Andrew.” Varian reiterated. Back still facing the water as his face slightly ducked into himself as shoulders rose towards his ears. A tenseness in his posture.

Andrew shut his mouth. A thin line forming on his lips as he lowered his hand back down.

The young alchemist stood up and turned. Bucket of freezing water in hand as carried it close to his chest. A gloved hand holding the bottom as the other held the rim as he tried to steady the vessel.

As Varian made way to walk past the elder man back towards camp, a tanned hand wrapped around his right arm. Stopping him in his trek.

“Varian, listen. I-”

“Goodbye, Andrew.” Varian reiterated again, firmer. Back still facing the elder man as his head slightly turned over his shoulder. Hair falling over his eyes leaving a dark shadow preventing the other from reading his eyes. Only a thin line gracing the younger's lips.

Varian retched his arm out of the elder man’s grasp and made his way back to camp.

Andrew watching the younger's form disappearing from view.

A small chuckle filling the silence in the air.

“Heh... It’s going to take a lot more than that to get rid of me kid.” Andrew snicked. Eyes of desire gleaming from umber irises.

“We’ll be seeing each other... Real soon.”

-End of act 2-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >:D


	3. -Act 3- Out of Options

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the tense argument and reunion with his old Saporian brother Andrew, Varian makes the decision to cuts ties permanently with his past. Trying to focus on his new family and his goal towards the library.
> 
> But when event after event start to pile on more and more against Varian, he feels like he's running out of time. 
> 
> What is he supposed to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Slowly opens window*  
> *Crawls inside*  
> *Slowly closes window*  
> *Light flicks on*  
> OH! Hahaha yoooooooooo... Uhhh...   
> I was gone fo' a bit wasn't I huh?   
> Is that a bat?  
> Woah WOAAAAH hOOOOOOLD HOMIESSS...   
> Lemm-lemmie ex-plain-er-onies myself aight?  
> So.... I have a perfectly vaild reason why dis chap is suuuuper duper late...  
> *Claps hands together*  
> I'm Baby.  
> NoT ThE knEESN oT THE KNEES!!!
> 
> But in all seriousness, I am mad sorry I've like ghosted for the past half a month. Beeen mad craaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaazy bros. From moving locations, personal stuff, alllllll dat like huuuuuuuuuuuh????   
> It was crazy.   
> And... uh... Turns out... When ya move... Ya lose wifi fo' a hot bit.  
> So uh... that sucked.  
> But hey? I managed ta finny dat chap WOOP WOOP.  
> To be 100%?  
> I rewote this bad boy soooo many times.   
> Each time I had to uh... Tone down some things.  
> SPEAKING OF TONING DOWN!  
> Aight listen up dude-ers!!  
> I gooota change da ratin' reals quick like. Dis story der after gon' be uh...  
> Heavy, heavy if ya catch mah drift-ta-mon-dos...  
> People get maaaaaaaaad hurt.  
> I left no one unscaved!!! HAHAHAHA- But fo' reals tho it get's graphic.  
> If ya don't like uh... violence.   
> I will summerize best I can in the end notes what went down n' such.  
> 100% tho.  
> I felt sooooo bad writtin' this.  
> 1.) Cus I took waaay too long n' felt like I was bein' disrespectful to all those who were waitin' so paitently fo' this chap cha drop. I'm sorry bout dat. I'll work harder on that front. Big Time.  
> 2.) Children get hurt.   
> I'm not playin' games. Children get hurt.  
> All I'm gon' say bout dat.  
> Well...  
> Without further a-doo..  
> Me n' mah buSTED kneecaps gon' present ta yall act 3.  
> This chap serves as da meat-n-potates of da story.  
> EAT UP CHILDREN!  
> Enjoy. :D

Varian walked back to the camp, emotions running wild. 

His thoughts clouded with memories. 

Of broken promises. 

Destroyed dreams. 

Sorrows. 

Anger... 

**Regrets.**

His mind shifted to one memory in particular.... 

Rain water seeping through dank, moldy prison walls. 

Bitter chilling cold eating at freezing flesh in the dark night. 

Small slivers of light shedding through small bared window. 

The sounds of stiffed sniffles and sobs echo against walls. 

Of rustling sheets and padding feet against cold damp floors. 

_"Hey... Hey kid..."_

A tan hand reaches out. 

_"Come here..."_

Soft hiccups and sobs ring out. 

_"_ _Shhh_ _... Everything's_ _gonna_ _be ok."_

A tiny soft whine against a muscular chest. Small hands knuckle white clutching for dear life on bed sheets and a brown shirt. 

_"You're alright... I'm here_ _ok?..._ _"_

_"No one will hurt you...."_

_"I will protect you..."_

Soft sighs and calming breaths as tan hands rub a comforting hand slowly, softly against small a shivering form. 

_"I'll get us out ok?"_

A soft smile grows in the dark. 

Tan arms circle and tighten around a frail waist, soft, sweet words whisper against an ear in the dead of night... 

"...ian." 

_"Want to know why?"_

"...Varian?" 

_"I Love you kid, and nothing and nobody can change that."_

**_"Varian!"_ **

_"Wha?!"_ Varian's head snaps up from his messy thoughts. Eyes wide in shock as he slowly comes back to himself. 

Star gold eyes stare up into baby blue's in worry. 

_"Huh?"_

"I was calling you for the past 2 minutes!" Nuru exclaims, hands on her hips and looking up in frustrated worry. 

"You looked deep in thought..." She says as she tilts her head in concern. 

"Is everything alright?... And.." Nuru asks as she cups Varian's bruised and reddened cheeks in her hands. 

_"What happened to your face!"_ Her eyes scanning his face over his injuries, worry in her tone. 

Varian's eyes slowly blink as his brain registers her worries. 

"M-My face?" He tilts his head in confusion. 

Nuru stares up at Varian, a small frown of concern wrinkles her brows as she sighs. 

Varian's mind's gears churn as he processes her question. 

_My face? Why? What's on my-_ His mind finally clicks in recognition. 

Thoughts rushing in all at once. 

The river. 

Gathering water. 

Sick smiles. 

Pinching pain across his cheeks. 

Fear. 

**_Andrew._ **

Varian jolts back as he remembers. Panic seeping into his mind. 

_I-I_ **_can't_ ** _let them know about Andrew! T-They could get hurt!_ Varian thinks as he panics, fear creeping into his body. 

Varian immediately steps back as he gives off a nervous laugh. Nuru's hands hover in the air where his head has been in slight surprise. 

"I-I-I'm **_fINE_ ** **_!_ ** Ha ha heh... So _fine!"_ Varian answers back. Nervous giggles spilling out of his throat as bits of water spill from the bucket from his nervous movements. 

Nuru frowns in disapproval, puffing her cheeks. She lets out a tired sigh as she shakes her head. 

_"Varian..."_ She says as she takes a step towards the panicked young man. Hands reaching out to cup his injured face again. 

Varian shudders and steps back from her hands as he continues to nervously laugh away painful memories. 

"N-No no 'Ru I-I'm fine. I'm Fine. **_Nuru I'm fine."_ ** Varian tries to convince her as he takes a deep breath in, steadying his breathing while readjusting his arms carrying the large bucket of river water. While doing a poor job of composing his face to not show his panic and nervousness. 

_"Really?"_ Nuru asks. Clearly not believing her very obviously panicking big brother, cocking her hip to the side with a fist resting on the bone. Eye brows raised in suspicion. 

If Nuru couldn't hear the gears running double time in Varian's head, well Varian would be surprised. 

Cogs and machinery trying to find a perfect lie to deter this very smart, and easy to spot out a lie teen girl. 

This wouldn't be an easy task... 

"Um... I was... Uh..." Varian starts, looking every other direction but Nuru's golden eyes as he tries to come up with a perfect fib. 

_Come on Varian...._ _THINK!_ _What can cause these marks?..._ Varian thinks. 

His eyes search the surrounding area around them. 

_Forest?... Yeah! Yes! We-We are in a forest! Ok... uh.._

A rustling from far off in a group of bushes unveils a family of rabbits coming out to hunt for a quick meal. 

_Oh! YES! Ok... An animal! Umm... A big one then? Yes! Ok..._ Varian takes a deep breath, steadying his breathing. 

He was going to try to pull off the biggest lie to convince the biggest person in their group who can smell falseness and lies. 

He just hoped she wouldn’t try to look further into this... 

"It was...A-a-um.... _A WOMBAT!"_ Varian exclaims. 

Nuru blinks back in surprise, eyes widening. She then tilts her head down slightly in disbelief. 

_"A_ _wombat?.._ _"_ She asks dumbfounded. A single brow raising in disbelief. 

"Mmm hmp! _Yup!"_ Varian finalizes, fixing his posture. A smile stretching across his face that's not at all trying to mask his anxiety. 

Yup. 

**Not at all.**

_"Varian-"_

"Nuru, _really._ I'm fine. If you're wondering why my face is like this... heh... I was gathering water like normal right?.." Varian explains as he cuts Nuru off while briskly walking past her, heading towards the main camp. 

"And I heard some weird rustling noises coming from behind me. I went to check it out and... heh... you'll never believe it! But-" 

"You're right. _I don't believe that."_ Nuru states deadpan as she joins Varian in his walk towards the main camp. 

_"Listen."_ Varian states back, giving her an un-approving stare. 

Nuru waves her hand for Varian to continue his explanation. 

_“Thank you."_ Varian says as he gives quick nod of approval. 

"Anyways... As I was _saying..."_ Varian dramatically starts again. 

Nuru sighs and gives off a small amused giggle in return. 

"Out comes this cute little wombat! It was so small! I wanted to pet it but...uh..." Varian continues as he and Nuru get to the main campground. 

Varian sets the bucket of water on a table near one of the main tents that had the water distiller next to it. He then turns around to give Nuru his full attention and leans on the table. 

"Uh... heh... Well... You see... The little Wombat had a mother..." Varian says as he rubs his arm with his gloved hand. 

_"Oh-_ Varian, don't tell me you tried to pet the wombat mother..." Nuru asks as her eyes screwed tight, placing a tired hand up to her face to pinch at the bridge of her nose. A tired sigh filtering out of her nostrils. 

When she let her hand fall and chanced a look up at her big brother, Varian gave her a sheepish toothy smile in return. 

**_"Varian!"_ **

_"I know, I know..._ Varian states as he waves down his hands for his little sister to calm down. 

"Wasn't the best idea I've done but, hey!... On the bright side!..." Varian continues. 

"This was a great learning experience!" Varian declares as he waved his arm in a scooping motion across his chest. 

Nuru stared at Varian for a good few seconds before letting out a very long, tired sigh out of her mouth. 

She glanced up at him again before bursting into a small fit of giggles. Varian, surprised his lie worked, burst into relived little giggles of his own. 

"Ok, _"wombat boy..."_ Nuru says in amusement when she finally calmed down from her giggle fit. 

"Let me go and get the medical kit and fix up that face hmm?" She says as she gives Varian an amused smile as she starts her way into the main tent. 

"Heh... Thanks 'Ru- _Wait... "Wombat boy?"_ Varian asks at the new nickname as he leans off the table to join up to Nuru in the main tent. 

Nuru starts her giggles again before giving Varian a look of amusement. 

"What's with all the giggling? Did Varian tell a funny joke?" Yong pipes in as he hears Nuru and Varian enter the main tent. 

He and Hugo were both inside the tent, making a new firecracker recipe when they both hear the pair enter the tent behind them. 

"Heh... _Varian?_ A funny joke? Now _that's_ something I'd pay to see!" Hugo smugly says as he stops his tinkering with the firecracker to pull his goggles off his eyes and replace them with his glasses that were placed upon the top of his head. Hugo then turns around to lean on the table and cross his arms over his chest, a smug grin and eyebrows raised in challenge at Varian. 

Varian gave off an offended scoff. 

_"I-I_ **_too_ ** _am funny!"_ Varian exclaims, hands turned to fists at either side of him in offended frustration. Glaring at Hugo's smug face. 

Hugo was just about to correct Varian's statement when his eyes fell upon his slightly bruised and reddened face. His smug attitude leaving in seconds as he stands up from leaning against the table to call a "time out" with his hands. Worry etched onto his face. 

"Woah... _Ok,_ as much as I'd love to go on about Varian's lack of being funny..." Hugo states. 

Varian puffs his cheeks in frustrated annoyance. 

"Freckles, what happened to your face?" Hugo asks as he makes his way to Varian. Cupping his hands gently around Varian's cheeks, eyes scanning the rest of his body for any more injuries before falling back onto his face. 

Varian displayed a slight dust of pink at the contact of Hugo's gentle hands upon his cheeks. Eyes widen slightly while looking into concerned green eyes. 

"Yeah! I was gonna ask that too!" Yong chimes in. Worry in his tone as he makes his way towards Varian, lightly tugging on his big brother's pant leg to get his attention. 

“Wombat.” Nuru explained. Arms crossed against her chest, deadpan. 

_“Excuse me?_ ” Hugo asked, confused. Turning his head towards his younger sister, eyes blinking in confusion. 

“You heard me.” Nuru replied, arms still crossed but face now holding amusement. 

_“A wombat?”_

“A wombat.” 

“Hmm.” Hugo replied, eyebrows scrunched up in thought. Mouth opening to speak again, but then shutting up as he tilted his head and squinted his eyes. Still very confused, but not surprised Varian would end up in these sorts of situations. 

"Does it hurt? _Are you in pain?"_ Yong asks, a small frown and worried brows etched onto his young face as he looks up at his big brother. His eyes sad. 

Varian brings his hand up to cup Hugo's right hand in gratitude as he feels Yong's small hands tug at his pant leg. He looks down at his little brother and sighs in affection as he tussles Yong’s hair with his free hand. A small smile on his face as he does so. 

"Heh... I'm fine Yong. _Really_ , I am" Varian chuckles. 

"Are you sure googles? Cause these looks like it hurts." Hugo asks as he frowns in worry, his thumb lightly rubbing against Varian's cheek. 

Varian glances back at Hugo, small chuckles puffing out of his nostrils as he leans into his touch. 

"Yes, Hugh... Really. It really doesn't even hurt guys. _Ok?"_ Varian assures them. 

All the while, Nuru had gone to collect the medical kit. As she makes her way back, she grabs a chair from one of the nearby work tables and places it in the middle of the tent. 

"Alright Varian. Let us take a look at your face." Nuru says as she gestures with her hand for Varian to follow her. 

"'Ru, really, _I'm fine._ You don't have to do all this just for m-" Varian starts before Nuru cuts him off with a _"tsk”._ Wagging her finger in disapproval. 

"Nope. I won't take "no" for an answer. We care about you Var! We're family right? And family takes care of one another. So, that being said..." Nuru states with her hand on her hip. 

"Sit." She points down to the chair waiting for Varian. 

Varian felt a soft warmth spread into his heart. Looking around the tent at his loved ones. His family. Those he loved and cared about so much. And they in turn, returning said love and worrying about him made Varian a bit emotional. 

He took a deep breath in, trying to will away his tears. A soft smile growing across his face. 

Varian chances a look up at Hugo who was still cupping his face. His thumbs rubbing comforting circles across his cheeks. 

Hugo looks back into Varian’s blue eyes as he gives him a loving smile. 

Then, said smile morphs into one Varian knew too well. 

A smug and amused grin stretches across his face as Hugo releases Varian’s cheeks in favor of grabbing Varian’s right hand to drag him towards the chair Nuru had placed. 

“You heard her Goggles, no point fighting this. Let’s go, come on now.” Hugo states as he pushes Varian down onto the seat. 

“Yeah! No fighting this big bro! If you don’t get your face fixed, you’ll scare the local children!” Yong exclaims as he bounces his way up to lean his hands on top of Varian’s leg. 

Varian reels back at Yong’s comment. Making a show of placing his hand on his chest and scoffing in mock offence. 

**_“S-Scare the local children?!_ ** Yong I’ll have you know that this face-” Varian explains in smugness as he grandly gestures towards his face while fluttering his lashes at the young boy, causing the young pyrotechnic to giggle. 

“Is a-scare proof. I mean, _look at me!”_ Varian explains as he dramatically poses. Placing the back of his hands under his chin and fluttering his lashes even more towards the young boy. 

Yong’s little giggles now turning into full on laughter at his big brother’s antics. 

“Says the guy with wombat markings on his face.” Hugo smugly states while leaning his weight on his left side. 

**_“Oi.”_ ** Varian reprimands as he shoots Hugo a quick glare, causing the young boy to full on laugh. 

The older ones in the room couldn’t help themselves either at Yong’s contagious laughter as they too burst into a fit laughter. 

“Hee..hee... Ok, ok guys. Hee... I ha-have to put the cream on your face now.” Nuru says as she calms down from her laughter. Wiping away tears of mirth from her eyes. 

“V-Big Bro... You’re really funny!” Yong says though his giggles as he leans against Varian’s legs. 

Yeah... _For once.”_ Hugo says as his trademark smug smile returns. 

**_“I’m going to hit you.”_ ** Varian warns as he starts to slowly rise from his seat, causing Yong to start his laughter again at his family’s antics. 

“Nope, uh uh. _Down boy.”_ Nuru says through her giggles as she places her hands atop her big brother’s shoulders to get him to sit back down. Hugo’s smug-eating grin only growing at Varian’s failed attempt to get him back. 

Once everyone has calmed down some, Nuru then made her way to the table to pick out the ointment cream from the medical box. Once grabbed, she made her way back while opening the container. Scooping a bit onto her fingers. 

“Now, turn a bit towards me ok big brother?” Nuru asks as she lightly turns Varian’s head towards her with her fingers. She then begins to rub the medicine upon his bruised cheeks. The coolness of the ointment chilling away his worries. 

Varian sighs as she relaxes and closes his eyes. 

_Looks like everything turned out alright. Most importantly, I was able to keep them safe._ Varian thinks to himself. 

The young alchemist opens his eyes again to look at his loved ones around him. 

Nuru was placing the last of the cream upon Varian’s cheeks and now gesturing to Hugo to bring her a cloth to wipe her hands. 

Hugo walked back with said cloth and moved to give it to her. But not before lifting it above his head and teasing her to “jump for it”. Causing his little sister to puff her cheeks in annoyance. Hugo then laughed and handed her the cloth while tussling her hair, electing out of Nuru a surprised screech at her hair getting messy. 

Yong, still leaning on Varian’s legs, giggling at the other two being silly. Then turned to look back at Varian with a big closed eyed grin. 

Varian reached out his hand to tussle Yong’s hair as well, causing the other to giggle more and lean into the touch. The young pyrotechnic then made to hop onto his big brothers' lap. 

Varian chuckled at his attempts and helped him up onto his lap by lifting his little brother by his armpits. 

Both of their attention is brought up towards little chittering as Rudiger scurries into the tent from his mid-day forest exploring and climbs up Yong’s legs to sit upon his lap. The young boy giggles as he hugs the happy raccoon close to his chest. Rudiger, content, rubs his face against Yong’s chest as he purrs. 

Yong leans back against his big brother’s chest, sighing as he closes his eyes and smiles. Varian wraps his arms gently around his little brother’s middle while placing a soft kiss atop his head. 

Varian closes his eyes and smiles to himself. 

_Yes._ He says to himself. 

_Everything is going to be just fine._

✎✐✎✐✎✐✎✐✎✐✎✐✎✐✎✐✎✐✎✐✎✐✎✐✎✐✎✐✎✐✎✐✎✐✎✐✎✐✎✐✎✐✎✐✎✐✎✐✎✐✎✐✎✐✎✐✎✐✎✐✎✐✎✐✎✐✎✐✎✐

The next week goes by in a flash, the gang carrying on their day as usual. Doing their daily choirs, finishing up tasks, trying to figure out the next location of the totems, and just taking some time together and relaxing. 

No incidents... well... apart from the occasional explosion from either Yong’s firework testing's or Varian’s failed experiments. 

But everyone was alright. 

But other than that, everything was fine. 

Varian got his day ready by setting up his alchemy station and starting on some experiments when he heard the others come out of their tents greeting each other a “Good morning”. Little chitters sounded out behind him as Varian felt a soft weight place itself upon his shoulders. 

Varian gave a soft chuckle as he lifted his hand to rub his finger over his companion's right ear, electing a content chitter in reply. Rudiger leaning more into his touch. 

“Mornin’ buddy.” Varian says with a smile as Rudiger gives him a happy chitter in reply. 

Soon, more rustling was heard as light poured into the tent. Stepping inside was Hugo lazily walking towards Varian while holding up two cups of hot peppermint tea. The older male makes his way across the room and leans his weight against the younger, placing a lazy kiss to Varian’s left cheek. 

_“Ah-_ Hugh, I’m handling chemicals!” Varian says through giggles as he sets down his equipment and turns off his burners, lifting his googles back on top his head. 

Rudiger, annoyed at the older for disturbing his petting time, hops off Varian’s shoulders and onto the table with an annoyed chitter. 

Varian turns around to wrap his arms around Hugo’s middle as the older man leans into the hug and chuckles softly, head resting on the youngers shoulder. 

“I brought ya some tea, seein’ you are working early again this morning.” Hugo lazily replies as he yawns into Varian’s neck. Causing a laugh from the younger from the ticklish sensation. 

Varian moved his arms slightly away to give Hugo room to present the cups. Hugo handed Varian his cup while giving him a loving smile and another kiss to the cheek. Varian thanking him through his giggles in return. 

Varian nursed his cup of tea, slowly blowing on the hot liquid before bringing it to his lips. The hot minty taste of the herbal brew both relaxing and energizing him bringing his mood up tenfold. 

Varian smiled and hummed happily through his sips. 

While drinking his tea, Varian glanced up to get a good look at his boyfriend. 

Hugo was humming lazily trough his own sips of his tea, flipping through Varian’s notes on his latest experiments with a smile on his face. His hair not in his signature ponytail but cascading all over his shoulders, messy and floofy from his bedhead. 

Varian noticed that his lover was wearing the pajama set he made him for his birthday. 

A single forest green t-shirt with matching cotton pajama pants with an embroidered alchemy bottle on the top right side of the pant leg. A light green liquid being held in its container. Simple green slippers on his feet to match. 

Varian smiled through the top of his mug, he then noticed that Hugo picked out for them to use for their tea their matching mug set. A turquoise mug for Varian, and a forest green mug for Hugo. 

Varian chuckled at the memory of Hugo and him taking a day together to shop for new alchemy ingredients when Hugo spotted a stall selling pottery and kitchenware. 

The older walking up to the stall while still holding his hand, guiding the giggling younger male with him towards the stall. 

His lover reaching out a hand and picking up the matching box set of mugs, making comments like “This is _sooo us goggles!”_

“I mean, look at this!” Hugo excitedly said as he showed his lover the mugs. Varian chuckling at his adorable excited face. 

“I’m telling you babe, we have a theme here that we _need to stay_ _consistent_ _with._ ” The older claimed, dramatically gesturing to Varian, then himself at their clothing colors. 

“You’re blue..” Hugo stated, making Varian giggle at his observation. 

“And I’m green...” Hugo dramatically states as he smugly places his hand upon his chest in his explanation to his boyfriend. Varian’s giggling had now turned to laughter by this point. 

“It’s perfect goggles! _Listen..._ ” Hugo states as he waves his hand in the air presenting his points to Varian. The younger continuing to laugh at his antics. 

“You may laugh now, _but I’m telling you,_ people all ‘round will be looking our way, seeing how fashionably in sync we are. We have a theme here googles. _We need to own it!”_

Varian couldn’t stop himself from busting out laughing, folding into himself laughing at his lover's nonsense. 

As their hands were still linked together, Hugo tugged on his boyfriend’s hand to bring his attention back to his color coordination argument. A big lopsided smile trying to hold back his own laughter on his face. 

“Hey! _Hey, Varian!_ Googles, Freckles! _Look at me!_ ” Hugo pestered as he continued to lightly tug on his boyfriend’s hand, causing the younger to laugh harder. 

_“You’re not looking!_ This is a game changer here!... _And you’re missing the action!”_ Hugo complained, tugging his lover close to his body as his other arm wrapped itself around Varian’s middle. 

Varian was trying to calm his laughter down by trying to take in deep breaths, but failing miserably as giggles kept on pouring out. The younger gave up by resting his head against his lover's chest and wrapping his arm around Hugo’s waist, smiling through his giggles. 

“Y-You a-ar-are something else. _Ya_ _know that?”_ Varian said, giggling through his words. 

“I believe the word you’re looking for is... **_Unique_ ** **_.”_ ** Hugo corrected, a smug grin stretched upon his face as Varian looked up at him in disbelief. 

_“Pfft-”_ Varian couldn’t stop the flow of laughter from continuing again as he leaned his weight against Hugo. The older male now no longer able to stop his own laughter as he holds his boyfriend in a gentle embrace. 

Once they have both calmed down some, Hugo pulls back a bit to kiss Varian’s forehead and lovingly smile down at him. Varian looks back up into the eyes of his lover, a loving smiling to match on his face. 

Hugo brought their linked hands up to his lips as he gently placed a light kiss to the back of his Varian’s hand, bringing out a light blush of pink from the younger. Varian sighing in contentment as he closed his eyes and rested his body against Hugo’s. 

Hugo happily tightening his arm around Varian’s middle, bringing his boyfriend closer to himself. 

They stayed like that for a bit, just enjoying the others presence. Basking in the warmth of the other. 

After a beat of relaxed silence, Hugo asks “So... _We’re buying the_ _mugs_ _right?”_

**_“Oh my gosh-”_ ** Varian laughs out into Hugo’s chest. 

_“I... Is that yes or?..”_ Hugo asks with a cock of his head looking down at his lover and a smug grin on his face. 

_“Oh my-_ **_Yes!_ ** Ok, yes! _We are buying the mugs!”_ Varian giggles out, leaning back at bit to wipe away tears of mirth from his eyes. 

Hugo removes his arm from around Varian’s waist to pump his fist in the air, giving off a _“Yes!”_ in his successful convincing of buying the mugs. 

“We are going to be _so cool!”_ Hugo excitedly says as he leads Varian by the hand to the stall handler to purchase the mugs. Varian shakes his head and sighs, a soft smile on his lips at Hugo’s goofy behavior. Smiling lovingly at his boyfriend the rest of the trip. 

Varian giggled at the memory, causing Hugo to look up in amused curiosity. Setting his half-finished mug on the table to make his way back to Varian to wrap his arms around the youngers middle. Placing a loving kiss to his right cheek. 

“What’s so funny freckles? Can’t leave me out on the joke ya know?” Hugo asks with amusement in his tone, his thumb lightly rubbing comforting circles on the youngers hip. 

Varian chuckles as he leans into Hugo’s touch, turning to place his half way finished mug on the table behind him, wrapping his arms around the older’s neck. Bringing the two of them closer together as Varian rests his head against Hugo’s left shoulder, closing his eyes as he hums in satisfaction and contentment as a smile grows on his face. 

“Oh... Just remembering your goofiness love.” Varian hums in reply against the blonde's neck. 

Hugo scoffs in mock hurt, pulling back slightly so Varian could get a good look at his face. 

“Um... _Excuuuuse_ _me_ mister, but I do believe the correct term you meant was... I have a certain... **_“Je ne_ ** **_sais_ ** **_quoi?”_ **Hugo corrected with a flourish of his hand pressed firmly to his chest. A smug, confident smile on his face. 

**_“I-”_ **Varian burst into laughter, shoulders shaking from his gasps of breath. His hands coming down to lightly pound on Hugo’s chest. 

Please- Hugh... Love, it...It’s too early for your nonsense pl _-please!”_ Varian says through his laughs. 

“I have no idea what _ever_ you mean? I’m simply stating facts here. It’s common knowledge babe. _Get with the program._ ” Hugo stated back, a look of fake confusion on his face. A smile forming on the corners of his lips. 

Varian couldn’t stop his laughter, waving his hand away as he pulled himself away from Hugo. A lopsided, amused grin stretched across the older’s face. 

_“I-I need some air. My gosh, Hugh-”_ Varian said through his laughs and giggles. 

“Yeah, _let’s go._ Let’s get some air.” Hugo continued, a wide grin across his face as he grabbed Varian gloved hand to pull the younger closer to himself, guiding the both of them to the tents opening. Beckoning with his hand for Varian to follow. 

“I really have no idea what on earth was so funny? I mean... I thought you already knew this babe? I mean _really?”_ Hugo asks with a look back at his lover with fake confusion plastered on his face. 

“Hu- _Oh my-_ **_Just shut up! Shut up, stop talking!”_ ** Varian wheezes out, laughing much harder and leaning his body against Hugo's chest. 

Hugo let’s go of Varian’s hand to wrap his arm around the younger’s waist, leading the two of them out of the tent. A large grin stretched across his face. Rudiger hoping off the table to follow them out and run into the camp, joining the others. 

“Well, that’s not a very nice to say!” Hugo scoffs, his lips tutting out in a small pout. 

“You are too much sometimes. _You know that?”_ Varian says through his giggles, calming down from his fit of laughter. Varian leaned up to peak Hugo lips in a chaste kiss, placing his gloved hands against the older’s chest. 

“You say that like it’s a bad thing.” Hugo replied smugly, hand running up to lightly caress his lover's cheek. 

Hugo chuckled into the kiss as leaned down to meet his boyfriend the rest of way, smiling into the kiss. 

When they pulled back, Varian smiled up at Hugo with a light dust of pink on his cheeks and a lopsided smile still on his face from his previous laughter. 

Hugo smiled back lovingly at his boyfriend, brushing away a stray lock of jet-black hair and tucking it behind the youngers ear. His thumb lightly caressing Varian’s pink, now reddened, cheeks. 

Hugo leaned down to kiss Varian’s forehead, then nose, both cheeks, then his lips. Then making his way back to rest his forehead against Varian’s. 

Varian, giving a content sigh and leaning into his touch as he closed his eyes with a happy smile. 

Suddenly, a throat was cleared. Both older men lifted their heads in surprise as they turned their faces to a very amused Nuru and a giggling Yong. 

“So, uh... _We’re here too you know?”_ Nuru stated, hands folded across her chest. An amused smile on her face at her family. 

Yong, holding in his arms a relaxing Rudiger, giggles at the two of them. A “I know what you guys were doing” look on his face. 

Varian stepped away from Hugo and cleared his throat with his gloved hand. A red blush of embarrassment across his cheeks. 

“Well... Uh... Um... _G-G-Good morning guys!”_ Varian greeted, trying, and failing to change the atmosphere. 

_“_ _Mmm_ _hm.”_ Nuru hummed back at his greeting, a knowing look on her face. 

“Welp... I can see that this is officially awkward, so... _Good morning guys!_ What’s for breakfast?” Hugo said with a clap of his hands as he made his way towards the pot cooking on the campfire. 

Varian sniffed the air, smelling the delicious scent of oats and berries. 

_“_ _Mmmm_ _... That smells amazing!”_ Varian hummed, taking in another sniff of the sweet smelling scent. 

“Thank you. Yong helped me prepare breakfast!” Nuru excitedly explained. 

Varian looked back at his siblings, stunned. 

“Really? You both made this?” Hugo asked, pointing to the breakfast cooking in the pot, eyebrows raised in question. 

“Yup! I peeled the apples all by myself!” Yong claimed with a big bold smile, puffing out his chest at his accomplishment. Rudiger chittering happily at Yong’s proud work. 

“And I as well prepared the oats, washed the berries, and managed to cook without burning the food nor the pot itself!” Nuru claimed, placing her hands on her hips as she puffed out her chest in pride as well. A big smile on her face. 

“Guys! I’m so proud of you both!” Varian happily exclaimed, pride in his eyes for his siblings learning to cook by themselves without Hugo or his assistance. 

Varian made his way towards the two children to give them both a big hug. Yong giggling into the hug, careful not to smush Rudiger in the process. Nuru giggling as well, a light blush of embarrassment on her face from the sudden hug. 

Hugo came up from behind the two kids to ruffle their hair with his hands, pairs of squeaks and squawks of surprise echoed out of the kids. Both turning around as Varian pulled back to look at the smug and amused, but proud look at Hugo’s face. 

“Well done you two. Who’d have thought I’d wake up this mornin’ to Tinkle Toes and Sparkles to be the ones fixing up breakfast? And not setting the camp on fire in the process?” Hugo stated, a big smug grin on his face at Yong’s giggles and Nuru’s pout. 

“Well... We just... Wanted to do something for you all in return. Since you both are always cooking the meals and taking care of the heavy equipment and tools, as well as helping us with any of our projects or anything at all.” Nuru explained through a clearing of her throat, a slight blush to her cheeks as she looks away from the older men’s eyes. 

**_“Yeah!_ ** We wanted you both to have an awesome breakfast! Since you guys are always working so much for us, we think it’s ok for you both to take a break and enjoy the day today!” Yong added, a happy smile on his face. Rudiger chittering in approval at his friend's decision. 

Varian and Hugo both looked wide eyed at the two kids, then back to each other. Both men came to a silent agreement, wrapping the youngers in a big group hug. 

“Uh? Bi-Big brother?” Nuru timidly asked, a blush of embarrassment spreading across her cheeks. 

“Thanks.” Hugo replied. Causing Nuru and Yong to widen their eyes in shock. 

The two children looked at each other in disbelief. 

_D-Did Hugo just thank us?_ Nuru’s eyes asked Yong for confirmation of what she just heard. 

Yong shrugged his shoulders back in response, still in his shock. 

“No really, thank you. Both of you! You guys made our day. Thank you guys for taking the time out of your busy day to prepare breakfast. _We love you both!_ ” Varian explained, continuing Hugo’s words for him as he tightened his hug. Hugo tightening his hug from his end in turn. 

Both kids blushed in surprise, then smiled warmly at their family, leaning into the hug. Rudiger chittering happily at the extra warmth the hug brang. 

The group stayed like that for some time, enjoying each other's presence. Then finally, Hugo pulled away from the hug, stretching his arms over his head and yawning. 

“Well... I don’t know about you guys? But I think that’s enough mushy feely stuff for today yeah?” Hugo said as he made his way to the pot cooking on the stove, picking up the wooden spoon on the handle of the pot to give the food a good stir. The aroma of the meal filling the air of the camp. 

“Mmm... I can’t wait to eat!” Varian said as he pulled out of the hug as well to start walking towards the kitchen tent to grab plates and utensils. 

“Yong? Do you mind lending me a hand?” Varian asked from over his shoulder as he makes it to the opening of the tent. 

Yong bounces up happy to help, Rudiger climbing up out of the youngers arms and resting around the young boy’s shoulders, soft happy chitters sounding out. 

**_“Sir, yes sir!”_ ** Yong replies back with a salute before running off towards the tent after Varian. 

Nuru walks over to the pot with Hugo who is stirring the meal. She grabs a plate of bimberries that she placed on the portable table near the campfire to slowly pour them inside the oaty mix. Hugo continuing to stir with a content smile on his face. 

✎✐✎✐✎✐✎✐✎✐✎✐✎✐✎✐✎✐✎✐✎✐✎✐✎✐✎✐✎✐✎✐✎✐✎✐✎✐✎✐✎✐✎✐✎✐✎✐✐✎✐✎✐✎✐✎✐✎✐✎✐✎✐✎✐✎✐

After breakfast, the group got started on their daily tasks of the day. 

It was Yong’s turn to gather water for the group so he ran up into Varian’s tent to grab the bucket. 

Varian was sitting by his table trying to decipher the codes in his mother's journal with no such luck, looking a bit frustrated. His hands running through his hair as his face showed him looking very tired and annoyed. 

“You ok big bro?” Yong asks, his hands placed gently on top of Varian leg, looking up at Varian with big worried ruby red eyes. 

Varian startled at bit at the sudden touch, then turned to look down at who was touching his leg. Baby blue eyes met ruby red’s as Varian stared at Yong’s worried face. A soft smile forming on the older’s lips as he started to calm down. 

Varian brought his gloved hands to smush together Yong’s cheeks as he brought his lips to kiss his little brother’s forehead. Earning back at the kiss and touch a bit of giggles. 

“Yes, I’m fine. To be honest, I was getting a bit frustrated with trying to figure out the codes in the journal, but seeing your face helped to calm me down. Thank you.” Varian explained, giving Yong’s cheeks another smush as he kissed his forehead once again. Earning another set of giggles from the young boy. 

“I’b wab tu bue abel tu elp!” Yong replied through his smushed together cheeks, giggling. 

Varian chuckled at Yong’s adorably funny speech. 

_“Come again?”_ Varian asked, his eyebrows furrowed in amusement and in his tone. Gloved hands continuing to gently smush his little brother’s face. 

Yong pulled his older brother’s hands away from his cheeks slightly while giggling so that he could properly get out what he wanted to say. 

_“I said...”_ Yong started with a laugh. 

“That I’m glad I was able to help!” Yong finished his explanation with a laugh. 

“ _Oooooh_ _..._ Really? _Gosh!_ Could have fooled me! _I thought you said you wanted tickles?”_ Varian said, faking his surprise as he lets go of Yong’s cheeks to move his hands towards the younger's armpits. 

**_“What?!_ ** No! _No, I never said that!”_ Yong screeched out in a laugh as he bent in on himself, moving his hands to block his older brothers attempts at tickling him. 

“I don’t _knooow_ _..._ It sounded _preeeety_ clear to me that you wanted me to tickle you...” Varian smugly claimed, menacingly wiggling his gloved fingers in the air towards the young boy. He then managed to grab Yong’s arms so he couldn’t escape, locking the poor boy in his tickling trap with no escape. 

Young screeched and laughed as Varian tickled him at his sides, armpits and neck. Yong screaming and laughing trying to get away. 

When Varian saw that he had successfully defeated the boy. He released Yong from his torment of tickles. Yong sprawled out over Varian’s legs, left over laughs and giggles leaving his system from his tickle high. 

“Y-Yo-You... Hee hee... You pla-played dirty!” Yong gasps out through his giggles. 

Varian chuckled as he reached out his hand to gently rub soothingly at Yong’s back. A soft smile on his face. 

_“All’s fair in a tickle war_ _lil_ _’ bro... All fair.”_ Varian chuckled as he replied back. 

This earned another set of giggles from the young boy. 

“Oh, yeah! Speaking of which, Yong, did you need something in my tent?” Varian asked his younger brother as he tilted his head to the side in question. Yong finally calmed down and got off from his big brother's legs, a smile on his face. 

“Uh huh! I needed to grab the water bucket to bring in the new water for the distiller! It’s my turn to get it do it!” Young explained in a chipper tone. 

_Getting water?_ Varian thought. 

Then suddenly, Varian remembered his run in with Andrew by the river. 

A bit of panic and fear griping the young alchemist. 

_T-There's no way he’s still over there..._ **_Right?_ ** Varian thought to himself. 

Yong had already grabbed the bucket and was making his way out of the tent. Panic surged through Varian. 

**“W-WAIT!”** Varian yelled out. Yong freezing in surprise, turning his head back at Varian. Eyes wide in shock and confusion. 

“Um.... H-How about I go with you? I-It can be like a mini adventure! Don’t you think that would _fun?”_ Varian tried to convince. His hand nervously coming up to rub at his arm as he fakes his smile. 

Luckily, Yong did not catch Varian’s weird behavior as he was super excited to spend more time with his big brother. 

_“YES!_ _Ahhhhh_ _!_ I’m sooo excited! _This is_ _gonna_ _be so much fun!”_ Yong excitedly said. Bouncing up on the balls of his feet as he watched Varian close the journal and place it in his bag. 

Varian got up and made his way to the tent’s opening where Yong was waiting for him. Happily bouncing up and down, oblivious the older male’s eternal panic. 

“I’m so happy! I love going to places with you! You make everything so much fun!” Yong said through his excited giggles. 

Yong’s comment surprised Varian. The younger being so happy to want to spend time with him sent warmth to course through his heart and make him truly happy. Varian smiled lovingly down at Yong as he reached out his hand to tussle the younger’s hair. An excited squeal sounding out in reply to the head rub. 

Varian chuckled at his little brother, smiling a genuine loving smile down at the young pyrotechnic. Offering his hand for Yong to take, the younger very happily accepting his hand as they made their way down to the river bed. Swinging their arms and singing merry tunes along the walk. 

Once there, Varian couldn’t help but feel nervous. 

Just hours before, he was standing off against the man who brought him nightmares and bad dreams. Who reminded him of his dark past and evil deeds. 

To say Varian really didn’t want to run into him again was an understatement. 

Yong let go of his big brother’s gloved hand as he made his way to the edge of the rushing river. 

Yong was singing a happy little tune he made up on their walk to the river bed. Kneeling down to dip the bucket into the water, beginning to fill the container. 

Varian tried to relax, his eyes darting back and forth around him looking for anything out of place. 

_Ugh! I need to stop._ Varian scolded himself. 

_He’s obviously gone! There’s no reason for him to stay put in a place like this. He’s_ _probably_ _gone to regroup with the others and think of some other plan against Corona._ Varian concluded to himself. 

Varian’s thoughts landed on the other Separatists, remembering all the times they hung around each other, their tirades of tormenting the towns people, taking over the kingdom.... 

Laughing at each other's jokes... 

Telling nighttime stories in the royal kitchen... 

Having family meals in the royal dining table, talking and listening to each other's day... 

The crew celebrating Varian’s birthday... 

Juniper, Kai and Maisie setting down the cake they made for him, fifteen candles decorating the cake with light blue and white frosting covering the cake... 

Maisie handing Varian a present with blue wrapping paper and a big aqua bow, inside being a red bandana with sharp menacing teeth designed on top... 

Kai making arts and crafts with Varian in their down time, decorating the castle walls.... 

Maisie singing Varian to sleep with a Saporian lullaby when he couldn’t fall to sleep on his own... 

Juniper and Clementine helping Varian gather up his blue prints for the Qurinium plan while cracking silly jokes with one another... 

Andrew teaching Varian the Saporian version of hacky sack in the royal gardens... 

Both laughing and talking about their day... 

Laughing and lying in the grass... 

The sun beating perfectly on their face.... 

A content sigh falling out of the younger... 

_“Varian...”_ Andrew called out to the younger in the grass. 

_“Yes, big brother?”_ Varian turned to the elder man, a smile on his face. 

_“You know we’ll always be here for you, you_ _know_ _that right?”_ Andrew stated, a soft smile on his face as her reached out a hand to brush jet black locks of hair away from Varian’s face. Ruffling his hair in the process... 

Varian giggled at the sensation, leaning into the touch with a sigh... 

_“Of course! And I’ll always be there for you all as well!”_ Varian replied back, a content smile on his freckled face. 

Andrew smiled lovingly at his little brother, beckoning him with his hand to come closer as he sat up. 

Varian laughed, sitting up and scooting himself closer to the elder male. 

The elder wrapping his arm around the younger’s shoulders, bringing him into a side hug. Varian returning the hug wrapping his arm around the elder’s waist. Smiling softly, happily into the touch. 

Andrew turned his head to kiss the top of Varian’s head, softly rubbing the younger’s arm in comfort. 

_“I love you little bro.”_ Andrew whispered softly, the special words only for Varian’s ears only. 

Varian sighed and rested his head against his big brother’s shoulder, closing his eyes in contentment. A soft smile stretching across his lips at the words. 

_“I love you too big brother.”_

**_“I love you all so much...”_ **

A sharp pang clung to the young alchemist's heart. 

As the memories flooded out of his mind, the pain in his chest was almost too much to bear. 

A horrible mixed bag of confusion and heartfelt desires swirling in his thoughts. 

Varian honestly felt like he wanted to cry. 

Suddenly, 

Loud rustling of leaves, grinding and tearing echoed into the air. 

Varian snapped his head up to the sky as a large flock of geese took to the skies. 

Squawking loudly as the flock flew away from the east heading to the western skies. 

Varian watched the flock, confused on why such a large flock would fly away so fast. 

Seconds later, different wildlife from rabbits, raccoons and dear scattering and scurried out of the woods passing the older male. Varian dodging out of their way. 

A horrid sinking feeling hitting his gut. 

Then... 

**_SNAP_ **

Varian’s eyes snapped up towards the sound of the loud snap, watching in horror as a large tall tree was coming down fast towards the river's edge. 

**_Too fast..._ **

It was as if time had slowed down to a stop. 

Varian followed the trajectory of where the tree was going to land with sharp eyes. 

The speed of the tipping tree... 

The weight and mass of the trunk itself... 

The type of impact it would cause once it hit the ground... 

How it would cause a massive dent into the soil... 

And where exactly it was going to land... 

Right in front of the river bed... 

Where Yong was gathering water... 

The weight of the trunk itself would crush his little body like it was paper. 

The impact would kill him in seconds... 

The tree would kill Yong... 

_Yong would die..._

**_Yong was going to be killed._ **

Time snapped back into place as Varian’s body moved on its own. 

The older sprinting towards the young boy like his life depended on it. 

The trunk of the tree starting its descent, careening fast towards the unknowing boy. 

Yong humming merrily while gathering the river water. 

Back turned away from death fast approaching. 

Unknowing of his clock running out. 

Varian legs pumped and throbbed with every push of his muscles, trying desperately to build up more speed than the falling trunk.

 **_"YONG, MOVE!”_ **Varian screamed, throwing his arm out in a manic wave across his chest in his attempt to warn his younger sibling. 

Startled by Varian’s panicked scream, Yong turned his head up towards death itself. 

Ruby red eyes blown wide in fear and realization at the oncoming mass heading towards his face. 

“Wha-” Was all the young boy was able to slip out as the trunk slammed into the ground. 

But not before Varian tackled Yong out of the way, both of them tumbling roughly towards the river's edge. 

They came to a hard stop as their bodies slid across the mud, Varian using his gloved hands to grab at the soil with all his might to slow down their descent to avoid the both of them from falling into the freezing river beside them. 

Knuckles white around the mud and soil. 

**Silence.**

No sounds echoing out of the forest. 

Only labored breaths and ringing ears deafening the silence of the area. 

Clouds of dust and dirt falling all around them. 

They remained still. 

Still trying desperately to catch their breaths, correcting their breathing. 

Both heart rates rocketing from the adrenaline high. 

Varian pulls back as he lifts Yong up to wrap him a tight embrace. 

Both males trembling from the event. 

Varian pulled back from his embrace to grab at the younger's shoulders. Feeling around for any bumps and checking for sighs of pain. 

**_“H-a... Are you alright?! Anything-An-Anywhere hurt?! Anywhere at all?!”_ **Varian stresses as he racks his eyes all over the younger's body, checking for injuries. 

Yong just stared back. Wide eyed. 

Lips moving slightly as if he was trying to speak, face blank. 

His ruby eyes turned to look at the fallen tree, eyes glued to spot where he used to be. 

The large bucket used to collect the river water smashed to bits under the trunk, the impact of the tree hitting the earth creating a large jagged trench underneath the trunk. River water being absorbed into the loose soil below. 

Yong swallowed a thick lump in his throat at the scene. His body starting to tremble and shake. 

“...” 

Yong opened his mouth to speak, the words failing him. 

Varian’s lips pressed into a worried straight line, brows furrowed as his baby blue’s scanned the younger’s face. Waiting anxiously for his response, gently reaching his hand up to cup Yong’s right cheek. 

Yong licked his lips as his eyes darted from the tree, to his brother’s worried face, then back to the tree. 

His throat feeling dry. 

After a beat of silence, a small hand lifts up, pointing to the fallen tree. 

A small intake of air comes out of the young boy. 

A pause. 

“I-..” 

Varian waits patiently for his younger brother to finish his words. Gently rubbing away the caked on mud from his reddened cheeks. 

“I... I was s-st... Kneeling right there.” 

Varian continued to gently wipe away the mud from the younger’s face, lightly rubbing a soothing thumb over his reddened cheeks. 

“I-I-If you did-didn't push-push me out of the wa-way...” 

Yong’s eyes started to well up with tears, face still holding a blank stare at his spot where he used to be. 

“Wah-… Was I going to die?” Yong asks, to no one in particular. A single tear falling down his cheek. 

Varian sucked in a breath at Yong’s realization. Lips pressed into a tight line. 

Yong turned his attention slowly back to Varian, tears silently falling down his face as his eyes widened. Lips trembling as his body shook harder. 

“Varian?...” Yong asks, trembling hands reaching out to clutch at Varian’s blue vest. Watery ruby red’s staring up baby blue’s. 

“I was... wasn’t I?..” Yong concluded, staring into blank space. 

Varian’s own tears were now falling as he pulled his little brother into a tight embrace, rubbing his back to try to calm him down. 

_“I-I... I was_ _gon_ _...die-”_ Yong’s voice quivered. 

“Shhh.. No, no you’re ok now. Alright, you're ok.” Varian soothed, trying to de-escalate the trembling boy's panic. 

Yong’s breaths hiccuped as it finally hit him. All at once his little body quaked as he broke down into sobs and wails. Clutching his big brother’s vest like his life depended on it. 

Varian’s own tears joining his little brother’s as he wept, he himself realizing just how close he came to loosing someone so precious to him. 

Varian tightened his embrace, bringing the child closer to himself. Planting kisses to the top of his young head and whispering sweet words to try to calm down the panicking boy. 

About an hour later, both boys have calmed down. 

Sniffles and hiccups filled the quiet forest. 

Yong’s little body spent and exhausted from his crying, eyes drooping closed. Sleep coming to claim him. 

Varian was softly rubbing soft circles against his little brother’s back, rocking the boy in their embrace as he hummed a soft tune to calm him down. 

Yong sniffled, head resting against his big brother’s chest, his body heavy with sleep. 

Varian used his sleeve to wipe away Yong’s tear-stained face and runny nose. 

The older glanced up to the sky, seeing the day turning dusk. Bright blue skies turning oranges and yellows. 

Varian leaned back a bit to speak softly to his younger brother. 

“Hey bud, we have to head back ok?” Varian explained. 

His only answer back was a tired sniffle and a hum. A small, sleepy nod following suit. 

Varian gave a small, sad smile as he kissed the top of Yong’s head. Then, with one hand placed on the muddy ground for balance, scooping up his younger brother and lifting the both of them off the muddy grass. 

Varian rubbed soothing circles up and down Yong’s back as his little hands snaked themselves around Varian’s neck. His head resting on his big brother’s shoulder, a few sniffles following after. 

By the time the made it back, it was time for dinner. Hugo had already prepared the meal and Nuru was setting the table in the tent they used to eat meals together. 

Rudiger relaxing and keeping warm by the campfire while Prometheus was tied to a tree, chewing on apples given by Nuru earlier. 

Hugo, stirring the pot, was the first to take notice of the two entering the camp ground. 

“Ahh... Took you long enough! What? Did you guys go on a separate adventure without us or someth-”

Hugo’s playful teasing was cut off once he turned around and saw the haggard and dirty state of the two of them.

The most alarming was the tear streaks down Varian’s mud dried face. 

All playful mood vanished in seconds as worry and concern took over. A seriousness in his tone. 

**“What happened?”**

Varian made his way towards Hugo, careful not to wake the exhausted, sleeping boy in his arms. Giving his little back soft pats to sooth him. 

Nuru poked her head out of the tent at the voices outside as she too saw the haggard appearance of the two boys. 

**_“Yong?! Varian?!_ ** **Oh** **my stars, what happened?!”** Nuru exclaimed, rushing over to the three of them. 

Hugo placed his hand gently on the small of Yong’s back, leaning a bit to check on the sleeping boy’s face. Seeing all the dried mud and his reddened cheeks with tear stained puffy eyes did little to quell his worry. 

“I’ll explain in a bit.” Varian said as he readjusted Yong in his arms, continuing his soft pats against his back. 

“First things more important.” Varian stated. He turned his attention to Nuru, seriousness in his tone. 

“Nuru, could you draw Yong a bath for me please? I need to get him cleaned up.” 

Nuru, stunned for a second at Varian serious tone was quick to snap out of it as she quickly nodded her head and ran to get the bath started. 

Varian then turned his attention to Hugo. 

“Hugh, I need you to grab me Yong’s clean pajamas for me.” 

Hugo furrowed his brows in worry, but nodded his head and fast walked himself to Yong’s tent. 

Varian was grateful that they went to get what Varian asked for without question. He just now needed to head to the bathing tent to wash up Yong and himself. He also had to explain to the others exactly what just transpired hours ago. 

How on earth was he to start. 

✎✐✎✐✎✐✎✐✎✐✎✐✎✐✎✐✎✐✎✐✎✐✎✐✎✐✎✎✐✎✐✎✐✎✐✎✐✎✐✎✐✎✐✎✐✎✐✎✐✎✐✎✐✎✐✎✐✎✐

After getting them both of cleaned up, Varian made to set Yong to bed. Tucking the younger under his red and black checkered blankets. 

The older brushing slightly damp locks away from the younger’s exhausted puffy eyes. Sadly looking down upon his face. Stroking his cheeks with gentle motions of his hand. Varian bent down to plant a small kiss to his forehead, gently rubbing his thumb gently against his cheek before getting up to leave. 

Soft chittering sounded from behind him as he turned his head to glance back. Worried sad grey eyes looking from Varian, to Yong’s sleeping figure. 

Varian gave his companion a soft sad smile, reaching his hand out to scratch at the animal’s ear. Rudiger chittering softly into the touch. The chubby raccoon then made its way up to sit upon Varian’s shoulders, rubbing his head against his friend’s cheek to give comfort. He then stared at Yong’s sleeping body, soft, sad whines leaving his tiny form. 

Varian softly ran the back of his hand against Rudiger’s cheek, petting the worried animal. 

“Heh... You want to stay with him tonight bud?” Varian asked his companion with a small tilt of his head, a soft smile on his lips. 

Rudiger nodded his little chubby head as Varian smiled at his friend. Picking up the raccoon from his shoulders and gently placing him next to the sleeping boy. The chubby worried raccoon slipping himself under the limp arm of the young sleeping boy. 

Varian, grateful for his kind companion. Made to get up and slowly and quietly walked out of the tent. 

He gently folded the tents flaps to keep out the night cold, turning around to make his way towards the main tent, Nuru and Hugo waiting inside. 

Nuru was sitting in a chair beside the work table, her thumb’s nail wedged in between her teeth as her leg tapped against the grass below. Worry etched into her face. 

Hugo, who looked calm and collected leaning against the table beside Nuru was actually a mess of worry, concern and anxiety inside himself. His face a blank slate as his arms was crossed across his chest, his right leg crossed over his left. His eyes focused on the tents opening, waiting nervously for news on his little brother. 

Both of their heads snaped up at the movement of Varian entering the tent, Nuru removing her nail from her teeth as she stood up. Both her and Hugo’s eyes following Varian’s movements into the middle of the tent. 

Varian’s arm lifted to rub against his other as he was trying to figure out where to start. 

He took a deep breath. 

Nuru and Hugo waiting patiently for his response. 

“Ok... So.” Varian began. His fingers nervously tapping against his arm. 

“Yong and I were gathering water for the distiller...Uh... We... ah... We were just about done when a large tree had snaped and came down... a-Almost crushing Yong.” Varian finished, the memory of the event still haunting him. 

**_“WHAT?!”_ ** Nuru yelled, shocked and horrified at what she had just heard. 

Hugo, still leaning against the table, arms folded, tensed his jaw. Swallowing down anxiety and panic at the news. 

“Wha-ho- **_HOW DID THAT HAPPEN?! IS HE OK?! IS HE HUR-”_ ** Nuru rambled on as her voice picked up volume. Hugo cut her off with a calm voice. 

Too calm for Varian’s liking. 

“Nuru. We need to keep our voice down. Yong is still trying to sleep.” 

Nuru shut her mouth with a snap, realizing how loud her voice was becoming. Embarrassed, she brushed a stray lock of her curly hair behind her ear and cleared her throat. Taking a deep breath, she spoke again. 

“Is Yong alright? _Any injuries?”_ She asked, concern and worry in her tone. 

“No, nothing major. A few scrapes and burses if we’re getting technical but... No.” Varian replied, still rubbing his arm with his hand. 

The tent was quiet. With the only sounds being the local wildlife and crickets in the distance. 

Then, Hugo spoke up. 

“Are you alright?” Face still blank. Hard to read. 

Varian glanced up at his face, staring into his eyes. Nuru turning to look back at Hugo, then turned back to see Varian’s reply. 

“Ye... Yea-Yeah. _Yes,_ I’m fine.” Varian replied back, watching Hugo’s expressions. 

“Ok... I see.” Was all Hugo responded with. The light from the tent's lanterns reflecting off his round glasses, hiding his eyes from view. 

Varian could sense something was off with Hugo, Nuru could as well, as her eyes were glancing between the two of them. 

Awkward silence filled the air. 

Nuru decided to break the tense silence. 

“Um... D-Did you determine the cause of the accident? How did it happen?” 

“Oh, Uh.. No. No I-I wasn’t able to figure that out yet. I was a bit busy trying to calm down Yong. But I’ll uh... Make sure to check out the accident site later tonight or tomorrow morning.” Varian replied. Taking a quiet breath to steady his nerves. 

“Make it tomorrow morning. You need to better see the area in natural light.” Hugo calmly responded, face still blank. 

Nuru could sense the tenseness returning between the two. She quickly cut in. 

“I-I believe Hugo is right... For once...” Nuru teased, turning to gage Hugo’s reaction. 

Still a blank slate. 

She tensed her jaw at his lack of emotion. She continued. 

“A... A-Anyways, I do believe we are all tired. You especially Var...” Nuru explained, concern in her golden eyes as a soft smile graced her face. Placing a comforting hand upon Varian’s shoulder, giving it a light squeeze. 

Varian smiled back, grateful as he placed his hand on top of Nuru’s. Giving a comforting squeeze in return. 

“Heh... You’re right. We all need rest. To be honest... I feel like a could sleep for 2 whole days.” Varian joked. 

Nuru giggling at his quip. 

Their giggles came to a slow at noticing Hugo’s lack of reaction. 

Nuru looked on at Hugo, worry on her face as Varian furrowed his brows, lips a tight line. 

“Um... Hug-” Nuru began, taking a step towards her older brother before being cut off by Varian. 

“Nuru, could you go and check on Yong for me? Rudiger’s already there with him. But, ya know... It’s away great to have an extra pair of eyes there to make sure he’s ok. _Could_ _ya_ _do that for me please?_ _”_ Varian asked, a warm smile on his face towards his sister. 

“Oh... Um o-ok. I’ll... Uh... Go and check on him.” Nuru replied, nervously looking between the two older men before making her way out of the tent. 

Varian waited for her footsteps to fade away before bringing his attention back to Hugo. 

The blond young adult still in his same position, but his face was turned away towards his left side. Looking down at the grass below his feet. 

Varian took a deep breath in, then letting out his breath in a slow exhale. 

The younger made his way over to where Hugo was leaning against the table, joining him. 

Varian leaned against the table to Hugo’s right, arms propped up on the tables edge, using his arms to support his weight. 

The stiff atmosphere un-nerving. 

_I guess I need to start the conversation..._ Varian sighed to himself. 

“Ok... _What’s up?”_ Varian asked point blank. 

Hugo turned his head back to Varian at his question. 

“What do you mean?” 

“Let’s not beat around the bush here Hugo. Something’s up with you, even Nuru could tell. Now... **_talk.”_ ** Varian stated folding his arms across his chest, leaning his full weight against the table. Looking straight ahead, watching the fireflies dance above the lit lantern propped up over the tents opening. 

“Nothin’s up googles, I’m fi-” 

“No, you’re not. Don’t lie. _Not to me.”_ Varian said as he shut down Hugo’s lie. Turning his attention to look straight into his boyfriend’s eyes. Seriousness in his tone. 

Hugo’s jaw tightened as he turned his face away from Varian’s eyes, glaring into the grass. 

Varian furrowed his brows, concern etched into his eyes as he worried his bottom lip under his teeth. 

“Hugh... Please. _Talk to me.”_ The younger pleaded, reaching his hand out to cup the older’s face, turning it gently to his direction. His thumb softly rubbing against his cheek. 

Jade green’s stared into baby blue’s, neither breaking eye contact. 

Finally, Hugo relented, sighing in defeat. His hand coming up to cup Varian’s, leaning into the touch. 

“It...” Hugo started, removing his eyes from Varian’s for a moment before bringing them back. Taking another deep breath before starting again. 

“Sorry... This whole... _Feelings thing..._ Talking about them I mean. I-I'm still working on that.” Hugo explained with a shrug. 

“That’s ok. Thank you for being truthful with me.” Varian replied. Happy and grateful for Hugo attempting to talk about his feelings. 

“I guess... Just... Hearing about what happened to Yong just...” 

Hugo screwed his eyes tight as he took a shaky breath. Holding the breath for a moment, then, releasing the breath in a slow exhale. 

“It...uh... Freaked me out... **_Bad.”_ ** Hugo finished, his hand giving Varian’s a light squeeze, closing his eyes as he rubbed his cheek against his boyfriend’s hand. 

Varian nodded in understanding. Giving Hugo time to finish his words before speaking up again. 

“Um... If I may ask?” Varian asked softly. Hugo opening his eyes to look up into his partners eyes, patiently waiting for him to continue. 

“We look for totems and go through trails that, uh, at times can get dangerous. And you are ok then? So wh-” 

_“That’s because we always have a plan._ ” Hugo explained, interrupting the younger. He removed his hand from Varian’s to gesture his point in the air in swift, staunch motions. 

“I-I’m sorry love, I-I don’t understand?” Varian questioned, tilting his head to the side. 

Hugo sighed, using his index finger to push his glasses back up his nose as he continued his point. 

“What I mean is... Whenever we go on the trails, no matter what happens... We at least have some sort of...of _idea_ of what we’re dealing with beforehand. Ya know?... _With your mom’s journals?”_

“Plus, we stick together and protect one another. Ensuring no one gets hurt. But...” 

Hugo paused his explanation, taking a moment to think of what to say next. 

Varian waiting patiently for Hugo to continue, giving him his full attention. 

“We were all busy doing... _Whatever!_ Yong was by himself! No one was with him. **_No one!_ ** I-If you didn’t come with him o-o-or... _Yong...”_ Hugo stammered out, ranting. He stopped himself by gritting his teeth, removing his glasses to pinch at the bridge of his nose. 

Varian looked on with a sad expression, understanding Hugo’s frustrations. He moved away from the table to come in front of the older male, reaching his hands to tug lightly at the older’s arms towards himself. 

Hugo sighed, frustrated with himself. Placing his glasses back upon his face, moving off the table to entering into the embrace of the younger. Wrapping his arms around Varian’s middle as the other used both hands to cup his face gently, thumbs softly rubbing his cheeks with a soft smile on his lips. 

“Fuck, googles I- I should have been with him! Should’ve been there-” 

“Hugh, how could you have been there when we all had duties to attend to? We were all busy. The only reason I stepped away from mine was because I was getting a bit frustrated with decoding and offered to join Yong to gather water. I’m glad I did, _but that’s not the point._ The point is that this freak accident or _whatever the cause_ is **not** your fault. Got it? _Not Nuru’s,_ **_and definitely not yours._ ** _Ok?”_

Varian stated, cutting off his lovers spiral down. A softness in his eyes but a determination to get his point across to the older in his tone. 

Hugo stared back into the younger’s baby blue’s, love, concern and affection and determination shinning in his eyes. 

Hugo’s heart beat speed up, a deep warmth spreading through his chest as he smiled down lovingly down at his boyfriend. _His boyfriend._

_Damn. When did I get so lucky?_ Hugo thought to himself. A soft, content smile on his face as he pulled the younger closer to himself. Burying his face in the Varian’s floofy jet-black hair. Sighing happily into the locks. 

The other moving his hands from Hugo’s face to wrap his arms around him. Resting his head on his shoulder, a soft smile to match on his lips. 

They remained like this for a while. Just enjoying each other’s presence. 

Varian finally pulled away from the embrace, much to Hugo dislike. Chuckling at the older’s pout. 

He placed his hand upon the older’s cheek, giving it a soft rub before lifting himself up at bit to kiss the other’s lips. Hugo leaning into the kiss, a smile on his face. 

They pulled back a bit to rest their foreheads together for a brief moment before breaking apart. Soft, loving smiles on both their faces. 

“Alright, I need sleep. _Annnnd_ I do believe you do as well mister. _Soo...”_ Varian stated, booping Hugo’s nose with his finger, electing a chuckle from the older at the touch. 

“Goodnight Hugh.” Varian waved as he turned to leave the tent, Hugo about to wave goodnight before remembering an important fact. Grabbing Varian’s hand before the younger could fully leave. 

_“Wait, babe!”_

“Ye-yes? Did you need something love?” Varian asked with a tilt to head. 

“Yeah, uh... You’re gonna check out that accident spot in the morning, right?” 

Varian furrowed his brows, confused. 

‘Uh... Yes? I am. I need to determine the cause how the tree fell, and if there are other dangers surrounding the incident. Why?” Varian explained, still a bit confused. 

“Well... There’s no way you’re going alone. I’m coming with you.” Hugo stated, seriousness in his tone. 

Varian’s eyes widened at his statement. 

“Wha- Hugo you don’t have to-” 

“I want to Varian. I-… _To be honest?_ I’m still a bit shaken up over the whole thing... And I don’t want you going over to the same spot where we almost lo-” Hugo paused, taking a moment to collect himself before clearing his throat. 

“I... Just don’t want you to get hurt as well ok? So, yeah. I’m coming along. And no, _this is not for negotiations.”_ Hugo stated, finalizing his point. 

Varian felt warmth spread across his cheeks and heart at his words. A smile stretching across his face as he threw himself into Hugo’s arms, wrapping his arms around his neck and placing a loving kiss to blonde's lips. 

Hugo, surprised at first, laughed into the kiss. The two broke apart and just embraced for a moment longer. Varian giggled then sighed into the hug, a soft smile on both of their faces. 

“Thank you love.” Varian whispered, only for Hugo’s ears to hear. 

“Of course. But I hope you realize I was comin’ with no matter what you said.” Hugo replied back, a smug grin on his face. 

_“Pfft-”_ Varian puffed out a laugh as his shoulders shook into the embrace, Hugo chuckling above him. 

“Hee hee... _Y-You are not starting this again!”_ Varian giggled as he pulled back at bit to look into the older blonde's face, a lopsided grin trying to stop himself from laughing further. 

_“Do what?_ I have no idea what you are talking about hun? Could you please enlighten me on whatever it is?” Hugo asked in an obnoxious, British voice. 

_“Nope, nope, nope._ I’m not enabling you! Goodnight Hugo.” Varian said as he made to escape the older’s arms. Once successful, he fast walked himself towards the tent’s opening. 

_“_ _Daaaaaarling_ _?_ Where on earth are you heading to? Hugo called back, still using the voice but now adding more emphasis to it. Varian trying desperately to hold himself together as he escapes the tent and heads for his own. 

**_“_ ** **_Gooooodnight_ ** **_Hugo!”_ ** Varian calls back over his shoulder, a large smile on his face. 

Hugo watched as Varian made check on Yong’s tent, opening the flap sightly, a soft smile on his face before placing the flap back into place. Then making his way to his own tent, entering inside and slipping from view. 

Hugo sighed. A soft grin on his face as he made his way to Yong’s tent as well, peaking inside to check on his little brother. 

Inside, Yong was fast asleep, with Nuru holding him close and Rudiger snuggled in between them both. All parties fast asleep. 

Hugo smiled softly at the scene, leaving the tent to make his way into his own for the night. 

The next morning came all too soon for Varian’s liking. 

The two older men woke up early to check out and investigate the accident site. 

Varian’s nerves keeping him from wide awake and alert. 

As the younger was getting his supplies and placing them in his knapsack, Hugo made his way over to Yong’s tent to check on his little brother. Opening the flap slightly to peak in. 

Yong, Nuru and Rudiger were all still fast asleep, but now their positions had Yong snuggled up into Nuru’s chest as the older girl wrapped protective arms around the young boy. With a chubby raccoon smushed in between the both of them, happily snoozing away. 

Hugo softly smiled at the sight, a light chuckle to himself. Varian finishing packing his stuff and made his way over to his boyfriend, placing a comforting hand on the older’s shoulder and leaning his body against him. Smiling softly at the sight in turn. 

Hugo turned his head to kiss the top of Varian’s head while wrapping his arm around the younger’s middle. Varian sighing into the touch. 

“Ready to head out?” Hugo whispered, Careful not to wake the sleeping children. Thumb lightly caressing the youngers waist while leaning back a bit to look into baby blue eyes. 

Varian took a soft breath, raising his free hand to place atop the older’s chest, softly rubbing his head into the older’s shoulder. Hugo pulling the younger closer to himself. 

“Yup. Let’s go.” Varian confirmed. Leaning up to place a soft kiss to the older’s cheek. 

Both men made their way towards the forest’s opening where the river layed ahead. Varian’s nerves on a all-time high. The remints of the day prior still fresh in his mind. Baby blue eyes scanning any other anomaly around the area. 

Hugo, noticing his lover’s stress, gently grabbed the younger’s hand and gave it a light squeeze in support. 

Varian, thankful for the contact, returned the loving gesture with a light squeeze of his hand in return. 

The two hand in hand entering the accident site. 

Varian, upon re-entering the scene, swallowed down a lump in his throat. 

Hugo not faring well either. Fully taking in the debris and wreckage of the scene before him. Really getting an idea and horrible picture of what might have been if Varian was a second too late. 

Hugo’s jaw tightened. 

_A-All right... L-Let's just get this over with so we can leave this area._ Varian thought to himself, taking in and then letting out a long breath. Releasing his hand from Hugo’s as he made to remove his knapsack from his back. Kneeling in the dirt to start unloading his tools to help investigate. 

“What do you need me to do first freckles?” Hugo asked as he kneeled down to join Varian and helped him unload. 

“First, we need to check the tree itself, then we check the base and the surrounding area. We need to determine how the truck broke, _if_ it even did break from natural causes or not.” Varian replied back, eyes still glued to his task of setting up his equipment. 

“Ok. Got it.” Hugo nodded in return, taking the instrument Varian handed to him to start working on the tree. 

As Hugo made his way to the trunk, on closer inspection the trunk was much larger and fatter than when he and Varian first came into the sight. 

The trunk itself was the width of a regular king-sized mattress. Now this _reeeally_ put into perspective how close to death Yong came. 

Hugo sucked in a cursed as he kneeled down to work on the trunks broken bark, pulling his googles over his eyes. 

On the other side of the incident site, Varian was looking through the bush to find just where the tree originally was formed, brushing aside leaves and branches as he finally came across a large busted tree stump. 

Well... Not much of a stump as the top was terribly torn to shreds. 

Varian knelt down to get to work on the stump, fixing his goggles over his eyes as he placed his second eye glass made into a magnifying glass over the googles. 

He bent down to examine the wreckage, scanning carefully over the trunk for any weird patterns or debris. 

And by golly was there weird patterns. 

Whatever caused the tree to fall did a horrible job at it. Bark splinter here and there, bent at weird angles and hacked through. 

And at a closer inspection, it looked like there was a large gash in the side of the stump, as it something had stuck on that particular piece of peeled bark. 

_“Weird...”_ Varian wondered, adjusting his magnifying glass on his googles as he leaned in to get a better look. 

He placed a gloved finger over the gash, noticing with the bumps and ridges how whatever had jammed into the trunk, had stuck. And whatever the thing was, hacked at the tree and tried several attempts to free whatever it used from the trunk. Causing the splintering and peeling of the bark from the gash. 

As the sun raised higher into the sky, a twinkle caught the alchemist’s eye. 

Lodged into the gash in the splintered bark, was a tiny greyish-brown tinted speck. 

“Wha?” Varian questioned as he pulled out a pair of tweezers from his pocket, plucking out the piece carefully. 

He then turned to grab a vile from his knapsack to place the speck inside, closing the tube with a cork. 

“Hey, Babe! Come here a sec?” Hugo called from across the clearing. 

Varian got up and dusted off his pants as he grabbed his knapsack to join his lover by the tree’s busted base kneeling back down to look at what the blonde was pointing at. 

“Check this out...” Hugo began. 

“Whatever it was, did a terrible job at getting down this tree. Look at the weird patterns...” 

“Yeah... I noticed as well from my end at the stump... or... what’s left of it.” Varian explained. Hand coming up to rub his chin in thought, staring at the damaged tree trunk. 

“Yup, but get this. Look closer... here.” Hugo directed, pointing to the bark splintered off the base of the trunk. 

Varian bent down and adjusted his magnifying glass to get a better a look. 

His eyes widened at the multiple specks of redish-brown dust covering the bark. 

_“What in_ _tha_ _-”_

_“Right?_ It’s weird. Doesn’t seem like it naturally grew or came from the tree.” Hugo continued, arms crossed against his chest. 

“Huh...” Varian’s eyes squinted in thought as he made to grab another vile to collect the brown fragments. 

“Babe, no need.” The older blonde stated, lightly tapping his lover on the arm with the back of his hand. Causing the younger to stop to turn his attention back to Hugo, head tilted in question. 

Hugo then uncrossed his arm as he grandly presented a vile with the redish-brown flecks inside. A large grin on his face. 

Varian’s eyes widened in surprise before a soft puff of air left his lips in a chuckle. 

The younger placing a gloved hand to the older’s cheek, placing a quick to his lips. 

_“My hero.”_ Varian sang as his thumb caressed his boyfriend’s red cheeks. The older giving off an even larger grin in turn, eyes full of love. 

“Alright love, I think we collected all we need so far. We should head back, I don’t want to worry Yong or Nuru with were we are.” Varian explained as he got up and dusted his pants of the dust and dirt. He then made to help the older up from the ground, Hugo as well patting dust and dirt from his pants. 

The two of them started to pack up their instruments and supplies, Varian pulled out a small canister and handed it to the blonde. Hugo furrowed his brows in question, taking the canister from his hands. 

“We still need clean drinking water for the next week. Since... uh... You know? _Last time we couldn’t really get any?”_ Varian replied, a sheepish smile on his face. 

“Ah. Got it!” Hugo smiled back, nodding in understanding as he walked over to the river to dunk the water into the container. 

Once both men were done packing their supplies and collecting the water, they left the incident site hand in hand back to camp. 

Once they’ve returned, they noticed the other two had woken up and got started on their duties for the day. 

Nuru pouring milk and berries into the small cooking pot over the unlit campfire while Yong was gathering bowls and spoons from the kitchen tent. 

“Love, do you mind?” Varian turned to ask Hugo as he took off his knapsack to hand to the older blonde. 

“No problem.” Hugo replied, giving the younger an “ok” sign with his fingerless gloved hand while taking the bag from his lover. 

Varian smiled softly at his boyfriend. Leaning up to quickly kiss Hugo’s cheek. The blonde leaning into the touch, a soft smile on his face. 

“Hey bud, did you get a good night's sleep?” Varian asked Yong as he released his hand from Hugo’s to make his way over to the young boy, ruffling his black hair. The younger giving off a soft giggle at the affection. 

“Uh huh.” Yong replied allowing his older brother to take some of the bowls from his hands, walking with him to the campfire log benches, setting the bowls down. 

“I slept. Um... I still was a little scared. I still am a bit. B-But I’m ok now.” Yong explained, hands fiddling with his fingers, nervously looking down at the ground. 

Varian smiled sadly at his little brother, placing a gloved hand under the younger’s chin to lift his head up. Varian placed a soft kiss to his forehead as Yong closed his eyes, sighing into the contact. 

Varian knelt down to give the younger a soft embrace, Yong nuzzling into the hug. 

Small hands made to rest against Varian’s chest as the older brought the younger closer into the hug. 

Varian pulled apart just enough for him to look at Yong’s face. 

“That’s great news! It’s ok if you still feel scared, that’s nothing to feel ashamed about. As long as you’re ok, that’s all that matters to me. Thank you for telling me.” Varian explained, a soft smile on his lips looking down at his younger brother. 

Young looked up at his big brother in surprise, then slowly, his face broke into a wide soft closed eyed grin as his cheeks bloomed a soft rosy pink. Bringing his hands up to cover his mouth from his giggles. 

Varian joined him in his giggles as he gently pulled the younger back into the embrace. 

“Hee hee... Thank you big brother. I feel a lot better now.” Yong happily replied, smiling into the hug. 

“Heh... Anytime bud. Love you.” Varian responded, closing his eyes and nuzzling his cheek into Yong’s floofy black hair, caressing his head. 

“Love you too.” 

As the two embraced, Hugo smiled at the sight and turned to set up their work station in the tent. Unloading the knapsack of the instruments, viles and supplies onto their lab table. 

Starting up with filling empty tubes with different compounds and taking a pair of tweezers to pluck out the brownish-grey crumb from the first vile and placing it inside. 

Next, he did the same to another empty vile, filling it with different compounds and liquids as he took a tiny measuring spoon to gently scoop out some of the brownish powder, adding it to the second vile and placing the substance inside the tube. 

He then placed his glasses atop his head as he pulled his googles over his eyes. Turing on the Bunsen burners to heat up the viles. Corking both tubes before placing them into their holders above the open flame. 

Meanwhile, Varian made his way to Nuru, giving her a “good morning” side hug. 

Nuru, cutting up bananas by the kitchen work table by the campfire, nuzzled into the hug. A soft grin on her face. 

“Good morning big brother. Where did you you and Hugo run off to this early?” Nuru asked, tilting her head up to the older, raising her eyebrows with amusement in her tone, the “look” on her face. 

Varian’s cheeks heated up at that. Throwing his hands up and failing them wildly in front of him, shaking his head as he tried and failed, to stammer out his reply. 

“WhA- **_NO!_ ** No, no, no! ‘Ru we-we didn’t... We... Uh... We just went to investigate the accident site. That’s ALL! Honest.” 

Nuru stared back at a flustered Varian, very amused. A soft chuckle leaving from her nose. She then turned back to continue slicing up the bananas. 

“All right then... _Keep your secrets.”_

**_“NURU!”_ **

The younger through her head back in a laugh, using the back of her hand to wipe away tears of mirth from her eyes. 

“Var, I tease. You’re too easy to get flustered. It’s adorable. Thank you for the entertainment.” She reply through a large grin. 

Varian squinted disapproving at his younger sister. 

**“Hugo’s rubbing off of you. He’s a bad influence.”**

This earned another bout of laughter from the younger as she doubled over the table slightly. 

“Geeze. To think I was safe from these attacks...” Varian grumbled, crossing his arms against his chest as he turned his head to the side. 

“Love you too big brother.” Nuru replied with a big grin on her face. 

“Yeah, yeah. Love you too.” Varian grumbled out as he walked back to the lab tent where Hugo was. In the back ground, a young astronomer cackling at his plight. 

Once Varian makes it into the tent, He lightly punches Hugo in the arm. The older turning to Varian, amused question in his eyes. 

“Stop influencing Nuru wrongly. _She’s too good for that.”_

The blonde’s face broke into an mischievous grin, turning his attention back to the cooking mixtures. 

“No... _I don’t think I will.”_

**_“HUGO!”_ **

The older alchemist laughed at the grumpy outburst as he turned to place a soft kiss to the top of the younger’s forehead. The younger alchemist grumbling at the contact as Hugo gently pulled down Varian’s googles over his eyes. 

“Safety first babe.” He said through soft chuckles as he turned back to his work. 

_“_ _Hmmp_ _.”_ Varian huffed as he adjusted the googles over his eyes and turned his attention to the cooking mixtures. 

The two test tubes changing from its clear liquid solution, to a light green as the solution set. Hugo turning off the burners and moving to grab a cup and pour some of the cold river water from the canister. 

Varian, being the one wearing his lab gloves, removed the hot tubes from their holders and moving to place them carefully into the cup of cold water. Both alchemist watching steadily for the color of the chemicals to change color. 

The green mixture from the viles changed, the first vile from green to purplish-red. The second from green to redish-purple. 

Varian made his way to his mini library shelf to take out his book of element color decoding. Both him and Hugo removing their goggles from their eyes. The older blond placing his glasses back upon his eyes. 

He made his way back and flipped page after page for the right color combinations. He finally found what he was looking for as he set the book down on the table for Hugo to see as well. 

His finger going down the page listing off the different purple combinations until he hid his mark. 

“Purple-green, purple-yellow, purple-orange, p- **_PURPLE-RED!_ ** _Hugh look!”_

The older leaned down to get a better look. Reading off the words off the page. 

“If your compound comes back in this combination, you are dealing with one or more of these elements (coke (carbon) limestone (calcium carbonate), hematite, magnetite) …” 

Varian raised his hand up to his chin, rubbing it deep in thought. Hugo crossed his arms over his chest deep in thought as well. 

“Limestone?... Calcium carbonate?... But... B-But that’s found in-” 

“Iron.” Hugo realized, eyes wide as he turned his attention to Varian. The other doing the same, wide eyed at their discovery. 

Hugo, now in full alchemist mode, turned back to the book, glancing up at the second vile then back to the book, pointer finger going down the page, searching for the next combination. 

Nuru had finished up slicing the fruits as she poured them into the pot. Grabbing a cloth from the table to wipe her hands. 

“Red-purple, red-purple, _co_ _me_ _on..._ wher - **_HERE!”_ ** Hugo exclaimed. Varian leaning in closer to read off the page. 

Nuru turned back to ask Yong to grab the match sticks from the kitchen tent as she turned back to place the small pot atop the pot stand over the campfire. 

“If your compound comes back in this combination, you are dealing with one or more of these reactions to these elements combined.... (hydrated iron(III) oxides Fe2O3·nH2O and iron(III) oxide-hydroxide (FeO(OH), Fe(OH)3)…" 

Yong, happy to help, turned to grab the matchbox from the kitchen. Making his way back and handing the box to his older sister. 

“These make...” The older blonde started. 

**_“Rust.”_ ** Varian finished, eyes wide in realization. 

Yong ran back to play with Rudiger who was running around his legs and hopping about. The young pyrotechnic laughing at his friend. Nuru smiled at the sight of her little brother happily playing around. 

_Good. I am glad he’s feeling much better._ She sighed to herself as she turned her attention back to her work. Softly smiling as she bent down to open the match box. 

“This... _This doesn’t make any sense.”_ Varian thought as he slowly started to pace back and forth about the tent, hand on his forehead in thought. 

Hugo crossing his arms against his chest as his mind started to piece together the information they’ve gathered. 

“One of the conclusions I came up with is a tool that uses iron.” Hugo concluded, causing the other to halt his pacing as he turned his attention at the blonde. His minds gears clicking into place. 

Nuru pulled a match from the box, closing the other end of the box and positioning the wax end at the base of the striking side. Aiming the box towards the dried grass and sticks underneath the pot stand. 

“If..I-If it is an instrument that uses iron-” Varian started. 

“And can rust.” Hugo added on. 

The young girl struck the match once towards the unlit campfire. 

**_“Yes!”_ **Varian pointed in Hugo’s direction in agreement. 

Nuru struck the match twice, still no spark igniting from the friction. 

“A-And can rust... Th-Then the one tool that comes to mind is...” 

She tried once more, striking the match towards the unlit campfire. Leaning more into the movement. 

**_“AN AXE!”_ ** The two said in union. 

At the rough motion, she ended up breaking the match stick. 

_“Huh.”_ She said, examining the broken stick. She shrugged as she tossed the broken stick into the unlit campfire as she made to grab another match. 

“Ok... Makes sense. And- _AND_ judging from the tears and peels from the truck and the stump, it very well may have been a dull blade. The number of swings to bring down that large of a tree must have taken a long time.” Varian pondered, lips resting on his fist in a “thinking position”. 

“Plus, the fact that the blade was also heavily rusted. Most likely damaged from how you able collect that bit of the iron shard. And we both discovered the rust covering both the stump and the trunk.” Hugo added. 

“Correct. Yeah... OK. _Quick question.”_ Varian asked as he removed his had from his lips. Hugo nodding, waiting for the younger to continue. 

“Did you or any of the others used an axe to chop any trees for wood or anything.” 

“Nope. I thought you knew we just collected stray twigs, dry grass and sticks for our campfires and such. Chopping down trees just takes too long. Plus, it’s too dangerous for the other two.” Hugo explained, removing one of his arms to use his hand to stress his point. 

“Yeah... I knew, jus-Just checking to make sure. Always have to rule out the closest possibilities first.” 

“Hmm...” Hugo hummed in thought. Bringing his arm back to cross it against his chest. Deep in thought. 

“Alr-Alright... ‘Nother question.” Varian nervously asked. Hugo glancing up to give the younger his full attention. 

“D-Did you... uh... Was any other person around our campgrounds? Maybe camping next to us nights prior? Maybe we had camping neighbors and just... _didn’t know?”_

“Nope. You know I always do a hard sweep of every camping spot we take before I give the ok for us to settle. Didn’t see anyone for the past 2 weeks. The only people I saw were from towns folks in the towns far off. A good walking distance away. It’s possible maybe one of them came up to grab some wood from the forest but... I highly doubt it.” Hugo stated. 

“Ok... ok...” Varian responded back, whilst looking to the grass below his feet. Deep in thought. Eyes clouded with something Hugo couldn’t pin at. 

Nuru struck at the match once more, not noticing a muddy vile with a small amount of green liquid contained inside, opened. Tucked away, hidden in the dry grass and twigs, away from knowing eyes. 

As the match finally lit, a triumphant smile stretched across her face as she threw the match into the fire. As the dry brush started to catch aflame, the young astronomer made to stand up from her kneeling position and place the matches on the work table next to her. Grabbing a wooden spoon beside the box to stir the contents of the pot. Unknowing of the glass vile heating up much to fast. 

Hugo looked on at his boyfriend's strange quietness. Watching his eyes darken. 

It worried him. 

The older blond uncrossed his arms as he made to walk over to the younger, streching out his hand to lift Varian’s cheek up to look into his eyes. 

The younger surprised at the touch tuned his attention up to stare into jade green’s full of concern. A light dust of pink on his cheeks. 

“Varian, what’s up? What’s wro-” 

**_“AHHHHHGGGGGGGGGGAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!”_ **

Hugo and Varian were snapped out of their moment as an explosion and a scream ripped through the air. 

Both men bolting out of the tent to the search the cause of the continued screaming. 

To their horror, the screaming came from their younger sister who was desperately trying to pat out the building flames attached to her lilac pajama pants. 

Yong and Rudiger a ways off, standing in shock. Horror and fear in their eyes. 

**_“NURU?!”_ **Varian screamed running up and scooping up dry dirt to try and put out the building flames. Nuru starting to sob from the pain. 

Hugo bolted back to the tent like a mad man, skidding to a stop as he ravaged through his bag for an extinguisher ball he and Varian made in case Yong’s projects had set on fire. 

**_“SHITSHITSHITFUCKFUCKFUCK-”_ **

Tossing out items like it offended him while desperately searching for the bloody ball. 

**_“_ ** **_WhERE_ ** **_THE FUCK ARE YOU?!”_ ** Hugo growled as he dug around inside his bag. 

Finally, of what felt like hours to Hugo but being a few seconds, he found the ball. 

Grabbing the solution, he booked it out of the tent and hightailed it straight to a screaming Nuru and crying Varian. Still trying to put out the flames. 

**_“VARIAN MOVE!”_ ** Hugo screamed out, Varian turning around at the blonde hurling the ball near Nuru’s feet, jumping out of the way. 

The ball exploded in a white flash, foam and bubbles expanding into the air, capturing the sobbing teen in the process. Putting out the flames. 

Varian and Hugo both ran into the foam catching the sobbing girl in their arms as she collapsed from the pain. 

Hugo pulled his little sister up bridal style as he made his way out of the foam and into the medical tent. Placing her on the medical cot as Varian ran inside to grab the large medical kit. 

Hugo grabbing a cloth to gently wipe away the foam from Nuru’s legs as she trembled and shrieked in pain. Yong staring from outside the tent, heavily breathing with tears falling from his ruby eyes as she watched in horror at his screaming sister. Rudiger huddled behind the young boy’s legs chittering sadly. 

“Nuru, ok- **_SHIT-_ ** _OK._ Nuru.. _.uh..just- I need to check your injuries ok?”_ Hugo asked, frantically trying to calm not only Nuru, but also the others as well, but failing helplessly. 

“ _Nuru!_ _Hh_ _-H-H-How far does the pain go? I-I-I mean the burns? Where-P-_ **_POint_ ** **_to where you feel the most pain so we know where to cut your pants ok?”_ ** Varian stammered out, ripping open the box to fish out the scissors. 

“hurrg... A..Hah... Thr-there... h-Hur...Ts..” Nuru whimpered out as she shakily pointed to her calf, then all the way up to her thigh. 

Varian sucked in a shaky breath as he turned to ready the scissors at the base of her burned pants. 

Hugo wiped the last of the foam from her legs before running back to grab a bucket of clean cold water and a cloth. 

“Ok-N-Nuru. I’m gonna have to cut your pants ok?” Varian explained shakily as he turned his attention to gage her face. 

**_“j-J-JUST DO_ ** **_iT_ ** **_!”_ ** Nuru groaned as she grit her teeth in pain. 

Hugo ran back with the cold water in a silver bowl and 3 clean cloths as he set them down near the med cot. 

Varian already working on cutting both of the pant legs, leaving the burned lilac pajamas into shorts. 

Both Hugo and Varian sucked in a curse at the state of their sister's legs. 

The young teens legs were a redish-purple. Spreading all up from her ankles, exploding over her legs and thighs, to just barely ending at the ends of her makeshift pajama shorts. 

The cold morning air creating small relief to the whimpering teen. 

“Ok... so... G-Good news...” Varian started, trying to calm himself down from full blown panic as he assessed the state of her legs. Hugo tight lipped, jaw stressed as he immediately started to dip a cloth into the cold water, ringing into out in the process. 

“So, Y-Y-Y-ou... Ah-Y-You have first degree burns ok?” Varian continued as he made to gently caress his younger sisters face, trying to calm her down. Nuru leaned into the touch as tears continued to slide down her cheeks. 

“O...O-Okey... No...NoT-Mmp.... G-Great... But.... Could be worst ri-Right?” Nuru chuckled wetly through her groans of pain. 

“Yup... Mmm hmm. T-That’s right! Good. W-We'll get you fixed up i-in no time ok?” Varian reassured, continuing his light rubs across her cheeks, wiping away her tears with his thumb. 

“...K.” She grit out as she took a shuttering breath in. 

She cracked her eyes open a bit to see Yong standing in the entry way of the tent, his eyes screaming fear, confusion, and sadness at the state his big sister was in. Rudiger chittering softly and sadly behind his legs. 

Noticing the two, Nuru tried to calm her labored breathing and made to raise her arm to wipe away her tear-stained face. Trying to muter through her pain and calm herself down. 

Varian turned around to grab the aloe and pain killers from the medical bag while Hugo made a cold compress with the cold cloth and applied it to Nur’s left leg. 

The young girl gritting her teeth at the pain, hands grabbing the cots sides to release her stress. 

“You’re doing great twinkles. Just a bit more and then it’s over ok?” Hugo explained, trying to keep his tone light as to distract her from her pain. 

“H-Heh... T-Twinkles... T-Tha- **_mmp_ ** **_!”_ ** Nuru grunted in pain. “That’s a n-new one.” 

“Would you prefer the whole nick name then?” Hugo lightly joked back as he applied the next cloth to Nuru’s upper thigh. 

“N-nng. N-No thank you. T-Twinkles will duh-do just f-f-fine.” She joked back. Shivering at the cold and from the flaring pain of her legs. 

Varian removed his gloves quickly, letting them fall to the ground as he opened the jar of aloe and started working on the right leg. Nuru wincing at the sudden coldness, then easing into the coolness with a sigh. 

The younger finished the first leg that now was covered in aloe. He then made to apply to gel to her left leg. Hugo removed the cloths, dunked them back into the water, ringing them out as much as he could before making another cold compress to her right leg. 

By this point, the cold of the damp cloths mixed with the coolness of the aloe gel started to sooth at her injured legs. Starting to bring relief to the young teen. Small tears of relief leaving her drooping eyes. 

Hugo and Varian sighed in relief as their treatment was working. Nerves slowly starting to die down a bit. 

As Hugo continued to press the cold cloth to Nuru’s thigh, Varian made to open up a bottle of pain killers, taking out one pill and popping the lid closed again. 

Varian got up from his kneeling by the cot to grab the sack of water used for drinking, bringing it back to place mouth of the sack to Nuru’s lips. 

“‘Ru, I’m gonna need you to take some pain medicine ok?” 

“...ain?” Nuru sleepily replied back. Golden eyes peeking through exhausted closing lids, staring up to her big brothers. 

“Yup, star-bright you need your rest. And ya kinda can’t if your all in pain and stuff. Got it?” Hugo continued, running a hand softly and gently through his little sister’s hair while using his other hand grab the spare cloth to wipe away beads of stress sweat from her forehead. 

“Mm... K.” She replied exhausted, allowing her older brother to help her raise her head to take the pill and drink some water before carefully laying her back down again. 

After a few minutes of both Varian and Hugo bandaging her legs, Nuru fell fast asleep. 

Varian rested his head in his arms as they were placed on the cot, staring worriedly at his younger sister’s face. Watching the rise and fall of her shaky, yet even breaths. 

Meanwhile, Hugo was cleaning up the area and pouring out the dirty water into a nearby bush. As he made his way back, he turned his attention to the tipped over pot and charred remains of the campfire. 

An anger staring to bubble in his gut as he got closer to inspect the wreckage. 

Kicking his foot through the soot and charred branches, Hugo spotted a sharp object poking through the rubble. 

Lifting it up with a pinch of his fingers Hugo used the remaining dirty cloth in his hand to rub away the soot from the object, revealing a broken piece of a vile with a strong sent attached. 

Confused on how a vile got there, he took it back with him to join Varian in the medical tent. 

On his way back, he noticed Yong sitting by the tents entrance, sadly flicking a stray pebble with his finger as Rudiger chittered sadly in his lap. 

Hugo sighed, sad and exhausted from the days events as he walked up to kneel in front of the boy. 

“Hey Sparkles? Why are ya waiting out her for?” 

“I... I don’t want to leave Nuru’s side in case she wakes up and needs anything... Um... She was there for me when I was scared, so uh... I’m gonna be there for her!” Yong responded back, seriousness in his tone and face. 

Hugo tilted his head to the side as a soft, small genuine smile made its way across his lips at his little brother. Bending down to Raise his hand to ruffle the younger’s hair. 

“You’re a great kid. Thank you.” The older blonde chuckled softly. He then stood up to start his way into the tent, but not before turning around ease Yong’s worries. 

“She’ll be just fine ok? She just needs a couple days of bed rest, once I talk to Varian and do some last wrappings of ‘Ru’s legs, you can go in to stay with her ok?” 

“O-Ok!” The young boy nodded back, grateful at the news of his big sister’s physical state. Rudiger chirping eagerly and happily at the news as well. 

As Hugo re-entered the tent, he heard quiet sniffles in the silence of the tent. 

Quickening his pace, he turned and realized it was Varian, still resting his head on the cot while now sitting on the ground. Arm cushioning his head underneath. Softly crying while his other hand gently ran through his little sister’s curly locks. 

Hugo clenched his jaw at the sight, a mixture of sadness, worry and anger bubbling in his gut. 

Anger at what? 

The fire? 

The circumstance? 

Himself? 

Hugo just didn’t know. 

What he did know was that he was **angry.**

His family kept getting hurt and it was really starting to **_piss him off._ **

Hugo walked over to his crying lover as he sat next to him, moving his arm to rest a comforting hand on the small of his back. Rubbing light circles across his waist. 

Varian took a shuddering breath as he sniffled again. 

“H-How did this happen Hugh? First Yong? Now... _Nuru?”_ Varian asked through his tears, still gazing tearfully at his sleeping sisters face. Hand continuing to softly run through her hair. 

“I-I don’t know Varian...I- _Believe_ _me,_ if I did, I would be the first to try to fix it.” Hugo replied, face scrunched up as his jaw tensed up in anger and pain. 

Varian shifted his head to look into Hugo’s eyes, tears still streaming down his cheeks as he made to move his head from his place on the cot to rest on Hugo’s chest. A silent sob coming out of the younger. 

Hugo wrapped his arms around Varian’s middle as he pulled him closer towards himself. Resting his head atop the younger’s head, softly rubbing his cheek against ink black and blue striped hair while gently rocking the younger. 

Varian silently sobbed as his hands grabbed onto Hugo’s shirt as he leaned into the hug. 

They stayed like this for a while, both of them eyes closed to the world as they tried to calm down. 

After a long while, Varian opened his eyes as he remembered the remaining contents of the medical kit. 

Sighing, he pulled himself up from the older’s embrace, Hugo moving his hand to gently wipe at his tear-stained face. 

“I-I have to go and get more medicine. As well as bandages and ointment for Nuru’s burns. Aloe just won't be enough. We need to properly treat the burns.” Varian explained as he sniffled into touch. 

“Ok. I’ll go. You need rest.” 

“No, Hugh, I can-” Varian started before Hugo cut him off. 

“No, babe, _you’re tired._ And you’ve been worrying over everyone. You need your rest so you can properly help Nuru and Yong. Ok?” Hugo stated as he made to grab both of Varian’s cheeks in his hands to stress his point. Smushing them together. 

Varian sighed in defeat as Hugo hummed at his victory. Gently releasing the younger’s cheeks a bit to kiss the top of his forehead. 

“Thanks babe. I’ll be right back alright? You’re gonna get some rest, right?” Hugo asked quietly, as not to wake up his sister as he made to stand up. 

“The coins are in my money box. Take as much as you need ok?” Varian whispered back tiredly, placing his head back onto the cot, arm tucked under his head as a makeshift cushion. 

“Got it. Be back soon babe.” Hugo waved back as he made his way out of the tent. 

Yong was still sitting by the entrance, petting a sad chittering raccoon in his lap. Both of the boys looking to the tree line sadly. 

“Hey, sparkles?” Hugo softly called out to the young boy. 

Ruby red eyes perking up and looking up in the direction of the call of one his many nicknames. 

“Do you ya mind keeping Varian and Nuru company? Don’t want ‘em by themselves. Can ya handle that?” Hugo asked as he tilted his head with a nod towards the tents entrance. 

“Uh huh!” Yong replied, face holding a serious expression, well, as serious as he could make it. His baby face just making his “serious” look very adorable. Hugo chuckled softly to himself as he ruffled Yong’s hair. 

“Thanks kid.” He said as he made to wave goodbye. 

Yong waved back, watching his older brother head into the work tent, to after some time come back out with his bag and make his way down the dirt path into the town. 

The sun now high in the sky signaling it now being the afternoon. 

Yong made his way inside as he stood up and dusted his pants off. Rudiger climbing atop his shoulders as they both entered the tent. 

Varian was still sitting beside the cot, gently running his hand through his little sister’s hair. Head still cushioned under his arm as the arm was laying on the cot. 

Yong gently made his way to his big brother’s side, resting his head against his shoulder. 

Varian turned his head down to look into worried ruby red’s and beady grey’s staring right back. 

A soft sad smile making its way to his lips. 

“You’ve come to check on your big sister huh?” Varian whispered as he moved his head off the cot to wrap his arms around the young boy, bring both him and Rudiger closer to himself. Placing a soft kiss to both Yong’s and Rudiger’s heads. 

“We came to check on you too! Right Rudiger?” Young explained in a whisper as the fluffy raccoon nodded his head back in confirmation. 

Varian softly smiled at the two, nuzzling his head into Yong’s hair. All three sighing into the hug. 

“Thank you. Both of you. That really helped to cheer me up a bit. Thanks.” The older explained with a small smile on his lips. 

_“Hee.”_ Young giggled as he leaned more into the embrace, Rudiger enjoying the affection as well. 

After a few minutes of just staying together, peacefully, Varian thoughts began to wander. 

_I hate how Yong and Nuru are getting hurt. I just don’t understand what is going on..._ Varian thought to himself. 

But. 

Somehow... 

_He had a bad feeling._

Like a pinch and a twist in his gut telling him to get up and find Hugo. 

**_Now._ **

Varian hesitated. Debating with himself. 

_No... N-N-No..._ _No._ **_Hugo is just fine._ ** _He went into town where there are dozens of people that we... don’t..._ **_know..._ **

_B-_ _But,_ _he’ll be fine! He’s just going to grab the medical supplies and be back before we even know it..._

_But-But what if something happened? Wha-what if what happened to Yong would happen to Hugo? Or worst! What happened to Nuru happened to Hugo?!_ Varian thought as he started to panic. 

_W-WAIT! H-_ **_Hoooold_ ** **_on.._ ** _. Let’s not get ahead of ourselves here. We still do not know the cause of the fire so there’s no way to rule out the possibility of this being a freak accident..._ **_Right?_ ** Varian asked himself... 

**_Right._ **

But deep down... 

He knew... 

These must be connected. 

And if these events are connected... 

**_What’s to say Hugo_ ** **_won't_ ** **_be_ ** **_next?_ **

**_“Tsk”_ ** Varian gritted out through his teeth as he made to unwrap his arms from his younger brother. 

Making his way to stand up and head to the tents opening. Yong looked up in confusion as Varian turned around, a serious expression on his face. 

“Yong, I need you listen to me ok? This is important. You as well Rudiger.” 

Both boys nodded their head in unison, awaiting nervously for Varian to continue. 

“I need to go and run down to town for a bit. I fea- **_THINK!_ ** Uh... Think... That Hugo may need my help carrying all the supplies. In the meantime, I need both of you to watch over Nuru here ok? If she wakes, give her a few sips of the water from the water sack over by the table ok? Then, help her back to sleep. Don’t touch the medical box, she’s fine for now. We’ll both be back super fast. Alright? _Did you get all that?”_

Both Yong and Rudiger nodded their heads in Unison, a serious look to their faces at their given tasks. 

Varian smiled lovingly at the two of them being up to the task. He made his way over to them both, placing a soft quick kiss to the tops of their heads. 

“Thank you, both of you. I’ll be back soon with Hugo and the supplies. Varian whispered back as he made to grab his discarded gloves near the cot slipping them on, and making his way out of the tent and down the dirt road into town. 

Hugo was just about done getting the remaining supplies for the camp, all that was left was the burn cream for Nuru. 

He sighed, the stress of the day already wearing him down. Yet, he knew he had to be strong for the others. 

Buying the last of the bandages and grabbing his remaining change, Hugo placed the supplies in his knapsack and headed off to the apothecary. 

Varian finally made it into town, catching his breath after running to catch up to Hugo as fast as he could. 

Wiping the sweat off his brow with his arm, the young alchemist scanned the crowds. Searching for a familiar mop of golden blonde hair in that signature ponytail. 

After what felt like hours but only lasting about 2 minutes, a tall, lanky blonde figure appeared between the crowds, standing by the apothecary stand holding up different bottles of medicine. 

Varian breathed a sigh of relief. He readjusted his vest, pat down his windswept hair, took a deep breath in and out. Then made his way into the crowd where Hugo stood. 

The older blonde was highly focused on reading the different bottles of medicine to notice Varian sneaking up on him. It was just about two feet away when he felt a presence coming up behind him. His body sending goosebumps across his skin in warning. 

Hugo snapped to attention and whipped around to face whoever was heading towards him, only to come face to face with his very sheepish looking freckled, blue-striped, black haired young man. 

Hugo stood still, dumbfounded and stunned. Blinking his eyes several times trying to check if he was seeing right. 

_“Wha-”_

_“I know,_ I know you told me to stay and get some rest but...” Varian started, slowly making his way up to his boyfriend, waving his gloved hands in front of his body in an attempt state his case. 

“Yes. I did tell you to stay and get some rest... _Which, seeing as you did not.”_ Hugo cut off the younger, not happy and unamused while raising his brows. 

“Ok, in my defense-” Varian quickly tried to pled, but looking at the unamused face Hugo was making completely broke his will to smooth talk his way out of trouble. Varian sighed in defeat. 

“Alright... Hugh, I’ll be completely honest with you... I was just... I was worried. _Paranoid_ _?_ I don’t know- _I mean_ , I do know. I mean I don’t know-know, ya know?” 

_“Huh?”_ Hugo tilted his head, so very confused. 

_“Ah!_ Sorry, I rambled! Ok... Just... _The point is..._ I was worried if something would happen to you while all of us were away.” Varian finally got out, looking down sadly as his hand moved up to start rubbing nervously at his arm. 

“Babe... You know I can take care of myself, right? _Kiiiinda_ lived on the streets most of my life. You really didn’t need to push yourself this far like this. I told you to stay and get rest. And what about Yong and Nuru? I wasn’t going to be gone for long.” Hugo stated, a bit annoyed. 

“I-I know. And I’m sorry. I... _I just-_ After everything that happened, yesterday and now today with Nuru... I got scared. I needed to see you coming back safely, with my own two eyes.” Varian confessed, glancing up to look at Hugo’s face before dropping it back down again to the cobblestone floor. 

Hugo tensed his jaw for a seconded before deflating, turning around to place the two bottles in his hands back on the display racks to turn back and take his lovers cheeks in his hands. Gently moving his face up to get his attention. 

“Varian. I understand how you feel. _T_ _rust me._ **_I do._ ** But I also need you to _listen._ I want you to rest, I worry you’ll tire yourself out like this.” 

“But... I won't lie... Hearing how much you worried about me... Makes me happy. I love you, _ya_ _short idiot.”_ Hugo explained as he smushed his boyfriend’s cheeks together in big circular motions. Earning a squeak and a few muffled giggles from the younger. 

Varian gently placed his gloved hands over Hugo’s as he pulled the older’s hands away a bit in order to speak. A big grin on his face, eyes full of love. 

“I’m sorry love, and I love ya too, _bean stalk boy.”_

_“_ _Oh_ _ho_ _hoo_ _..._ Name calling I see?” Hugo chuckled, leaning down just enough so their noses were just barely touching. 

_“_ _Heh, heh. You started it.”_ Varian fought back in a soft whisper as he leaned up to meet the other the rest of the way. Both smiling into the kiss. 

As they broke apart, Hugo leaned his forehead against Varian’s as the both stared into each other’s eyes. Jade green’s and baby blue’s full of love and affection. Hugo’s thumbs lightly caressing the younger’s cheeks. 

“Well... Since you’re already here, you can help me shop for the burn cream, as punishment.” Hugo chuckled with a smirk. 

“Welp... I’ll gladly accept the punishment. As long as I’m with you.” Varian smiled as he leaned more into the touch. 

_“Obviously.”_ Hugo chuckled as he resumed squishing Varian’s cheeks. 

_“OOGO OUP!”_ Varian squealed, laughing through his smushed looking face. 

The older blonde laughing as he finally let go of the younger’s cheeks, leaning down to kiss his forehead. 

He the wrapped his arm around the younger’s middle, leading them back to the stall to resume their shopping. Varian leaning into the touch as he and Hugo discussed what type of ointment Nuru would need. 

After all their shopping was done, the two headed off to the local bakery hand in hand to purchase a few tarts and pastries for the others. After the two days they just had, they all deserved something sweet to lighten the mood. 

As they made their way out of the bakery, treats packed nicely in a brown paper bag. The two men made to head back down the dirt road and back to the camp. 

The shopping district they were in was getting a bit busier than usual now that lunchtime was rolling around. With townsfolks bumping into the two, they decided to place the treats in Hugo’s bag lest the treats get crushed. 

They made their way to the side of a large brick wall next to a few fruit stands, Hugo bending down to kneel, opening his bag to place the treats inside. Shuffling around his previous items he’d acquired to get the pastries to fit without getting crushed. 

From a ways off on a higher hill part of the shopping district, local town soldiers were exiting a weapon shop, wagon full of different weapons newly polished. Ranging from swords, halberds, maces and spears. 

Some lazy soldiers did not realize they placed the battle end facing up, having towns folks having to move out of the way of the sharp edges, angry and annoyed. 

Hugo, having finally reorganized his bag, raised his hand for Varian to hand him the pastry bag. The younger handing him the treats while cracking a corny chemistry joke about sugar, leaving the older disappointed yet amused. The younger cackling at his joke. 

A few local children were playing hopscotch when a large man came barreling towards them, the children screaming and running out of the way. 

Hugo got up from his spot on the cobblestone floor to readjust the bag on his side, offering his hand for Varian to take once again. The younger pouting at him asking why he didn’t laugh at his joke. 

The large man losing his balance and quickly starting to fall downwards towards the group of soldiers chatting about in front of the weapon cart. 

_“Why aren’t you laughing?!_ I made a funny! **_LAUGH!”_ ** Varian pouted as he crossed his arms against his chest grumpily. 

“Easy freckles... _Cause_ _it wasn’t funny._ ” Hugo explained through a smirk. 

Varian scoffed at the statement, utterly offended. Placing an offended hand dramatically against his chest. 

“I am **_TOO_ ** funny! My jokes are hilarious! Yong and Nuru laugh at my jokes!” 

Hugo looked down at his boyfriend, chuckling at his grumpy face. A large, smug grin upon his face. 

“Bold of you to assume they were laughing at your jokes. Babe, they were laughing at how bad they were.” Hugo explained as he leaned and placed a quick kiss to his lover’s forehead. 

The other grumbling with a light blush on his cheeks. Arms still crossed against his chest. 

“Still love you though.” Hugo leaned back up with an amused and loving smile on his face. Offering his hand for Varian to take. 

_“Shut up.”_ Varian grumbled out as he accepted the older’s hand. Hugo chuckling as he tugged his lover closer to wrap his arm around Varian’s middle. 

The large man tripped and slammed side first into the group of soldiers, causing three of the armored men to collied hard against the front of the weapon cart. The cart, from the force of the three falling soldiers, now full speeding down the cobblestone hill towards the shopping district. 

“How about this? Next time you crack one of your _adorable_ jokes-” Hugo started to tease, causing Varian to grumble. 

“I laugh with ya. _Deal?”_

“No kisses for a week.” Varian stated, deadpan while looking straight ahead. 

**_“Wait-”_ ** Hugo tried to reason, tugging on Varian’s arm to stop in order to hear his pleas. 

The cart slammed down and picked up speed through the shopping district, heading straight for the unknowing couple now standing in front of the melon stand. 

“Ba-Babe _let’s talk about this!_ Uh... I was just joshing ya Var! It was a _joooooke_ _!_ No hard feelings, right?” 

Hugo tried to plea as he raised his hands to grab at Varian’s arms, giving the younger a gentle shake. 

Varian’s head lightly bobbing back and forth from the movement. Face unamused. 

“...” 

“Make it two weeks.” 

**_“BABE!?”_ **

The cart barreled through screaming shoppers and towns folk as they jumped out of the way, bee lining straight towards the fruit stand. 

“You’re not getting out of this.” Varian firmly stated his point. Face void of emotion. 

_“Ba-Varian!_ Come _oooon_ _!_ D-Don't be like that. Let’s Jus-” 

Hugo’s ears picked up the growing number of screams and shouts in the distance getting closer. 

He snaped his head up and turned to look face to face with polished death approaching in seconds. 

Varian turned his head at the growing noise as his eyes widened in terror at the oncoming cart of long weapons headed straight at them. 

Before Varian could even scream, Hugo shoved him out of the way as the cart slammed into the wooden stall. Impaling multiple watermelons and fruit against the brick wall. 

Debris, dust and dirt clouding the air as Hugo and Varian landed hard against the cobble floor. 

The both of them laying on their side, clutching each other for dear life as screaming and concern shouts echoed all around them. Heavy, shuddering breaths being heaved out of the two of them from the shock of the combine fall and adrenaline. 

Varian, dazed and still in shock, slowly turned his head from his place under Hugo to look at the damage the cart had done. 

The fruit stall was completely wrecked. 

Wood and smashed fruit all over the ground. Some even been sent flying several feet away. 

The several weapons had pierced the fruits and melons in to the wall, causing the fruits to bleed out their juices onto the now dusty and wet coble ground. 

The poor sales man sitting shocked on the floor from just prior been handing his customer their change right beside the stand when the cart slammed into the stall. 

Varian came back to himself once he realized Hugo was still on top of him. Immediately sitting up to pull Hugo up as well. Frantically checking over the blonde’s body. 

As he grabbed Hugo’s arm, he felt a strong warmth spreading across his palm. As he quickly pulled away, he realized to his horror blood coated his gloved hand. 

_“Huh?...”_ Varian started to panic, eyes growing wide as his hemophobia was flaring up fast. 

Hugo immediately grabbed his arm away from his eyes and used his other hand to turn Varian’s face towards his own. Trying to redirect his attention away from the blood. 

“Varian. Varian look at me.” 

“...Blo-” Varian started, eyes wide in shock as his eyes wandered back to Hugo’s bleeding arm. 

_“_ _Varian,_ _I need you to look at me.”_ Hugo calmly instructed, thumb gently rubbing the younger’s cheek to bring his attention back to him. 

Baby blue eyes still wide in shock slowly made their way back to meet concerned, yet focused jade green’s. 

“We need to head back to camp. We need to go ok?” 

“You’re bleeding...” Varian spoke in a whisper as his eyes started to trail back to the cut arm. 

Hugo moved his head to block Varian’s vision, forcing the younger to stare into his eyes. 

“We need to head back to camp. _Understand?”_

“But... Y-You-Your arm-” 

“My arm is fine. It’s just a nick. But we need to head back now ok? Get us both cleaned up, alright?” Hugo reassured. 

Varian slowly closed his eyes as she forced himself to swallow down the growing nausea building up his throat. 

The smell of the dust, sweetness of the fruits mixed with sharp iron and metallic smell of blood was just becoming too much. 

Hugo was right. 

They needed to go. 

“O-O-oK...” Varian managed to stammer out. Hugo standing up and helping Varian up with his good arm as they both headed out of the shopping district. 

As they reached the center of the town, they came across the grand fountain with the clock tower in the center of it. Hugo guided Varian up to it as he made to dip the younger’s blood covered hand in the water to wash away the blood. 

He then rummaged into his bag to pull out a spare cloth, dipping the fabric in the water to wipe away the dirt and blood from his wound. Then using the cloth to tie around the injured part of his arm. 

All the while, Varian was still a bit in shock, running his hand over his arm for comfort. Waiting for Hugo to be done. 

As the older finished, he wrapped his arm around the younger to draw him closer to himself to calm him down. 

Varian leaning into the touch as the two of them walked back quietly back to camp. 

As they made it back, they both made to peek inside the medical tent, Yong sleeping next Nuru with his head on the cot, arms crossed over to become makeshift pillows. Rudiger, asleep as well, filled the small space on the cot next to Nuru’s head as Nuru still fast asleep. Face now no longer showing signs of pain. Sleeping soundly. 

“Let’s get cleaned up, ok?” Hugo reminded softly as he kissed the side of Varian’s head, arm snaking around the younger’s back to place his good hand on Varian’s right arm, rubbing softly. 

Varian gave a light nod of his head as Hugo lead him to his tent to change. 

“I’m going to change as well. I’ll be done before you know it, ok?” Hugo reassured with a soft kiss to the forehead. 

“O-Ok.” Varian replied quietly. 

Hugo sighed sadly as he let go, turning around to make his way into his tent. 

Varian brought his hand up to his arm for comfort as he entered his own tent. 

He sat quietly down on his own sleeping cot, gears turning at the day's events. 

He sighed. Getting ready to remove his dirty pants when he heard a crackle of paper in his pocket. 

Confused, he dug his hand in the right pocket to fish out a scrap of brown torn paper. 

The handwriting strikingly familiar. 

It read: 

**_Listen up kid._ **

_These attacks will stop once you stop all this and join us._

_Once you do,_

**_We’ll spare the nerds._ **

_We’ll give you till the next dawn after_ _tomorrow_ _._

_Meet me at river bed once you_ _realize_ _what you really need to do._

_See_ _ya_ _soon buddy._

**_-A_ **

Varian’s ears were ringing. 

Knuckles white with tension in his gloves, crinkling the torn piece of paper in his hands. 

Heart hammering in his chest. 

All this time... 

All this time his family was getting hurt... 

_And one man was to blame?!_

**Varian was beyond pissed.**

An old, ugly anger was bubbling from the depts of his soul, threatening to spill out. 

Hot... 

Nasty... 

**_RAGE._ **

_“Oh... He’ll see me alright.”_ Varian growled darkly. 

**_“It’s time I had a real nice talk with Andrew.”_ **

\- END OF ACT 3 - 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >:D   
> (Summery of events:   
> 1.) Huuuuuuuge tree came thiiiiiiiis close to falling and crushing Yong's lil' skulls in. Var-bear saved baby.   
> 2.) Nuru's legs all crispy. Her pants caught fire at the campfire pit. Var-bear n' Hugorium preformed first aid on bby gurl.   
> 3.) This just in: French man almost impaled by medieval weapons while going burn cream shopping with his beu.  
> BONUS ROUND:  
> 4.) Varian going through PTSD throughout the chapter. WOOOO! Trauma Gang!  
> So... That happened.  
> Welp.. Have a great day.  
> (P.S: Really, Thank you all so very much for readin' my stories. It really does mean a lot to read yall comments and critiques and inspires me to keep on chugging on and tryin' my darnedest to write a thrillin' story fo' all yall to enjoy!  
> I love yall! 100% 
> 
> Cleanest Gang on da block. NO. CAP.)

**Author's Note:**

> He hehehehehe... >:D  
> (Thanks fo' takin' time out yo' day ta read my nonsense.  
> YALL DA REAL O-G'S! 100%)


End file.
